Harry Potter and the Black Mantle
by Arctic Wolf2
Summary: AU...Harry and Jessica are back for their greatest adventure yet as the Mystic Knights. A foe emerges more powerful the any they've faced before. Can the Knights defeat them or will they finally fall to evil? Rated M to be safe for some violence and semi-disturbing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's the first chapter of my sequel to Harry Potter and the Mystic Knights. I've tried to keep my thoughts more collected in this one so I hope it flows better.

Please keep in mind I am not a professional writer and I only write for the enjoyment of others and myself so don't expect Author quality but I have tried my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter and the only things I own are the plot and OC'S.

Chapter one:

The room was cold and grim, and large grotesque statues decorated it. The walls were made of black stone and a sense of foreboding hung heavily in the stale air. In the middle of the room was a large black marble table around which four cloaked figures sat. The silence between them was palpable as they waited for the last member of their group to arrive.

Around the large stone room numerous torches were lit their flames flickering and dancing along the walls and statues. Only one portrait adorned the wall it was behind the only empty chair at the head of the table. It was the portrait of a tall man with long black hair and cold black eyes, his ears were pointed and his face shone with malice like no other caught on canvas.

As the figures at the table began to get restless, shifting anxiously in their seats, the large doors at the far wall suddenly flew open and a tall figure entered his cloak billowing ominously behind him, as he strode quickly to his seat at the head of the table. Nodding once and motioning for the others to take a seat again after they had stood to greet him the man took his seat as well.

After several minutes of expectant silence the man lowered his hood and nodded at the others to do the same. It was the man from the portrait, his cold black eyes just as unforgiving, as he glanced at the others.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you all here," the man stated smoothly his voice quiet yet strong as he watched the others lower their own hoods revealing they all had long black hair and pointed ears, "It is time my friends to begin what we have been planning for many moons."

Excited whispers ran along the table as the man at the head of the table smiled coldly and watched his friends talk amongst themselves.

"But Dwalif, why now?" asked the woman to the right of him looking sharply at the man in question with cold blue eyes.

"Because, dear Dahlia, I believe we are ready. And with the wizards still reeling from Voldemort's return and subsequent defeat they are at a vulnerable time. We have trained for this many years and it is my belief we are all but unbeatable." Dwalif said turning his black eyes on all the others as he explained.

"But what about the two?" questioned another man, Bosco, quirking his eyebrow.

Dwalif turned to the man and looked into his violet eyes for a moment before answering, "The two, although powerful, should not be too much of a problem. They are far less experienced and know nothing about Elvin magic so are at a serious disadvantage to us."

"Not to mention they're underage," added Ragon sharing a smug look with his twin sister Florence.

Brown eyes full of amusement, Florence agreed, "Yes, they have yet to come into their full power."

"Do not underestimate them!" Dwalif snapped, "after all they did manage to vanquish the most evil man of their time. Though it is unlikely they will be able to be a match for us we must remain cautious of them. They are quite resourceful for such young ones and will stop at nothing to make sure their world is safe; you would do well to remember that. Understood?"

The others remained silent for a moment properly chastised for not taking the two seriously before agreeing with the Elf and apologizing. As silenced reigned and the others could tell their leader was calming down Dahlia chose to speak placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"You believe we're ready then?" she asked making sure, even though he had already said he thought they were.

"Absolutely, we've worked hard for this day, our knowledge is vast and our bodies are strong. Starting September the Wizarding world will bow to our power, and before long there won't be a Witch or Wizard who doesn't fear the Black Mantle!"

His friends cheered and one by one they produced their swords from the scabbards hung on their chairs and touched tips with the others in the middle of the table.

Smiling sinisterly Dwalif stood and drew his own sword, reaching forward he touched the tip to his friends'. A beam of black light shot forth from the joined swords and hit the ceiling in the centre of the room, creating a black patch of what looked like an oily substance. Dwalif watched with satisfaction as the substance spread along the ceiling and down the walls completely covering everything. Then, as if the stone of the ceiling and the walls were absorbing it, it disappeared, leaving behind only the steady thrum of the darkness that seemed to have been produced by it.

Dwalif grinned in satisfaction as he watched his brethren celebrate and as he listened to the thrum only he could hear. As the darkness's thrum grew louder and faster so did his own heart. Soon they were beating out a steady rhythm together.

'England,' he thought with a grin, 'you had better be ready for us.

* * *

The panther froze: its entire body tensed as it panted softly and strained to hear the sound that it had heard moments before. Staying low to the ground, it crept silently along the forest floor, snaking around trees and pausing briefly to change directions.

The snap of a twig to its left caused it to freeze again, its sleek black body lowered till its belly was resting on the ground, its ears twitching as it listened and its yellow eyes darting around the forest as it tried to pinpoint its hunter.

The leaves on the bush next to it rustled slightly and it took off suddenly dashing through the forest, dodging trees as it tried to escape. Its powerful muscles strained as it propelled itself onward, and its ears picked up the faint footfalls of its pursuer as it tried to reach the clearing just beyond the tree line in front of it.

It had almost made it when it was suddenly tackled from behind. The force of the blow caused the panther to lose its footing and tumble head first along its path narrowly missing a tree as it somersaulted quite a few feet before ending up on its back. Before it could even think to move its pursuer placed their paws on its chest and pinned it to the ground.

Defeated all the panther could do was pant as it stared into the amber eyes of the black wolf that had trapped it. Tilting its head at the look of amusement in the wolf's eyes the panther wasn't surprised when the wolf stepped off its chest and backed away a few feet.

Pushing itself to its feet the large feline shook its entire body dislodging any leaves and dirt that had been caught in its fur.

Suddenly the fur began to disappear as did the tail and ears and in moments a boy sat in the panthers place.

"Don't look so smug," he told the wolf across from him as he stood and brushed off his dark jeans. Turning his emerald green eyes to the wolf he added, "I had almost made it back to the clearing, a few more feet and I would have been home free."

Tilting its head to the side the wolf regarded the boy momentarily before it too began to change.

"The operative word being almost," the girl that now stood in place of the wolf teased kindly her eyes sparkling with mirth as she watched the boy send her a dirty look. "Oh come on, Harry, cheer up, it was fun."

Harry Potter huffed and cast another mock glare at the girl but didn't move away when she stepped closer and reached up to pull a twig out of his spiked hair.

Ruffling his hair fondly she murmured, "I wish you had kept it blue."

Unable to keep the smile off his face any longer Harry laughed and grabbed her wrist before she could mess up his spikes any further.

"I wanted to go back to black," he explained smiling, "I don't mind the blue but I wanted a change." He said. "Besides, your one to talk." He said pointedly.

Shrugging the girl reached up to run her hand through her shoulder length hair. A few months ago her hair had been like Harry's but she had decided to grow it out so instead of her spiked black hair with pink tips she now had shoulder length black hair with pink highlights.

"I thought you liked my hair like this," she protested narrowing her metallic blue eyes on him.

"I do," he tried to placate the girl; "I love it, now I can run my fingers through it, I couldn't do that before." As if to prove his point he did just that pulling the girl into a hug he ran his fingers through her hair, smiling when he felt the tension leave her body at his ministrations.

"Harry!" a sudden shout came from his right.

Turning but not letting go of his hold on the girl Harry saw his godfather, Sirius Black, watching them with a smirk on his face.

"You're going to be late meeting the Weasley's," the man pointed out, snickering when Harry showed his displeasure. "Think you can let go of Jessica long enough to go shopping for your school supplies?"

Harry shot his godfather a dirty look before relinquishing his hold on Jessica. Taking her hand and offering her an apologetic smile he led her to the clearing he had been running toward before Jessica had first tackled him.

Stepping out of the trees Harry smiled as he walked toward the first home he had ever had.

Dumbledore had decided, since Sirius was still on the run and Harry no longer wished to live with the Dursley's, that the two should move in together. He and some of his most trusted friends had built a cottage in the woods just outside of London. The land had to be placed under the Fidelius charm and had some muggle repellent charms of course but Harry had been delighted when he first saw it. After thanking Dumbledore profusely the two had promptly moved in and were enjoying their new life together.

Harry and Sirius had eventually persuaded Remus Lupin to move in with them as well and the three had enjoyed the serenity of the woods and each other's company since.

Harry couldn't help but reflect on how great his summer had been so far. Since Voldemort's defeat Harry no longer had that prophecy hanging over his head and could live like a normal sixteen year old boy would. Well, not quite since, no matter how much Harry wished he could be; Harry Potter was not normal.

Harry Potter was a Mystic Knight.

A powerful wizard with the ability to do wandless magic and have various other powers normal wizards don't have. Due to training and practice he also excels in swordsmanship and various fighting techniques including Tae Kwon Do. Whilst quite gifted magically most Mystic Knights, Harry included, prefer to do battle with swords as they believe it is the most honorable form of dueling but know it is also not always practical and will use magic if necessary.

But since Voldemort's defeat the times Harry had been called to battle various foes had greatly diminished, and he spent most of his summer with friends and family. Not to mention his girlfriend Jessica Lock.

Jessica, though, was not just his girlfriend she was also his Mystic Knight partner. In fact Harry had first met her when Greg Talon had sought them each out the summer before and trained them in the ways of the Mystic Knight. They had promptly become good friends and, looking back on it now, Harry had quickly come to realize he had wanted more.

But he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage and tell her that till after his final battle with Voldemort nearly a year after they had met. Once he finally had he was pleased to learn she felt the same and they had been together ever since.

"Harry?" Sirius said staring at the young Gryffindor. Huffing in annoyance he grabbed his godson's shoulders and gave them a fierce shake. Grinning when the boy's eyes refocused on him he said, "You ok, you looked a million miles away?"

Blushing slightly Harry grinned and shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, I was just thinking about the last couple of months." Catching the concerned looks on both his godfathers and Jessica's face he added, "I'm fine, really. I was just thinking about what a great summer I've had so far."

Sirius smiled and threw his arm around Harry's shoulder leading him into the cottage, "It has been great, hasn't it? Too bad you go back to school in a few days, I'll miss you while your away kiddo."

"I know," Harry answered sticking out his chest pompously, "I would miss me too."

Sirius sputtered for a second before grabbing Harry and attacking the boy's hair mussing it up.

"A-alright I'm s-sorry," Harry gasped barely managing to get words out through his laughter, "I'm g-going to miss y-you too."

Sirius laughed too and let go of the Gryffindor allowing him to stumble back and catch his breath.

Jessica smiled and shook her head in amusement, "If you boy's are through perhaps Harry can go get changed otherwise he really will be late meeting the others. I'm going to head home and change as well, I'll meet you and the others there later on, ok?"

Harry nodded and watched as she threw him a smile before shimmering away. Unlike normal wizards and witches Mystic Knights don't apparate from place to place. Instead they use a process called 'shimmering'. It's much the same; you shimmer from one place and end up in another just as you would in apparation, except shimmering makes no sound in the process. When you apparate you make a sharp cracking sound as you reappear. When you shimmer there is no noise made making it easier to sneak up on people. Shimmering is also a type of magic no one besides Mystic Knights know about therefore wards can't be put up to stop them popping in and out whenever they please. So shimmering allows them to pass through anti-apparation wards as well making it possible for them to pop up anywhere including Hogwarts. Harry had found this way of transportation quite useful in the past and it was one of the things he liked most about being a Mystic Knight.

"Have fun at Diagon Alley," Sirius called after the retreating boy as he made his way to his room, "and maybe you should fix that hair of yours, it looks terrible." Seeing the dirty look Harry threw his way, Sirius laughed and headed into the kitchen to make some lunch for himself.

* * *

"Oy, Harry, over here mate!" Ron Weasley called as he spotted his best friend across the crowded Leaky Cauldron pub. Waving frantically until the raven haired boy spotted him Ron grinned as Harry waved back and started towards them.

Ron like his best friend Harry is sixteen and about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That, however, is where the similarity ends between them. Instead of black hair like Harry his hair is a brilliant red. Ron has a long nose and a face full of freckles; he is also tall and gangly whereas Harry is shorter than most boys his age.

"Alright, Ron?" Harry asked finally reaching the boy and giving him a friendly thump on the back.

"Ya, you?" Ron answered throwing an arm around his friend and leading him to a room in the back that Tom, the barkeeper, had set up for the gathering of friends.

Harry nodded, "Not bad, I'm pretty excited to be going back to school though. Maybe we'll finally have a normal year."

Ron let out a bark of laughter before muttering a 'we can only wish' under his breath. "Everyone's through here," he told Harry pushing open the door in front of him.

Harry smiled as he saw the small group sitting at the table. It seemed only Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had decided to come on the shopping trip today. Though since most of the other Weasley's had jobs they needed to go to Harry wasn't all that surprised to see just them.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley cried spotting the boy, rising from the table she gathered him into a bone crushing hug before ushering him into a chair. "How are you, dear?"

Smiling and helping himself to some of the food spread out on the table he answered, "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" It never ceased to amaze him how enthusiastic Mrs. Weasley always was when she greeted him. It was like she hadn't seen him in ages even though they had probably been together just the day before.

"Fine, dear, just fine." She smiled before turning her attention to Ron who had just accidentally dumped a bowl of mashed potatoes onto his lap because he had been reaching half way down the table for the salt.

Harry tuned out Mrs. Weasley scolding his best friend and turned to the other two at the table.

"How about you two, anything exciting or new I should know about?"

Ginny giggled and shot Hermione a sly look. Harry intrigued turned to Hermione and became even more intrigued when he discovered the deep blush now crawling up her face.

"Well, come on, out with it." Harry demanded his interest only rising further when Hermione shot Ginny a dirty look, her cheeks still stained pink.

"It's nothing Harry," Hermione said with an air of finality, "Ginny's just being silly. Oh, hush, you!" she snapped the last remark at Ginny who was still giggling.

Harry sincerely doubted it was nothing but also knew that Hermione would tell him if she wanted to. He couldn't force her after all so just decided to give his friend the change of subject she wanted.

"Where's Jessica today Harry?" his bushy haired friend questioned pointedly ignoring Ginny when she started snickering again.

"She said she'd meet us a little later on, she mentioned she had to go talk to Greg about something yesterday." He replied. Greg Talon was Harry's and Jessica's closest confident as well as their Mystic Knight mentor. He and Jessica often told Greg things they couldn't talk to anyone else about. Things only a former Mystic Knight would understand.

"About what?" Ron asked having finally escaped his mothers lecture on proper table manners and returned to his meal and the conversation at hand.

Harry shrugged, "She didn't say."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all exchanged glances. Harry, having noticed, immediately questioned the three about what they weren't telling him.

Looking uncomfortable Ron was the one who finally plucked up the courage to answer his irate friend.

"It's just, that seems to happen a lot lately, y'know? Every time we make plans for all of us to do something together she always says she's busy. And when we show up at your house and she's there she suddenly remembers she forgot to do something and ducks out. We were actually surprised she agreed to meet us all today we thought for sure she would find some excuse not to come."

Hermione nodded and glanced at Ginny for support before adding, "We think she's trying to avoid us. Even Draco says she usually leaves when he pops over for a visit. Haven't you noticed?"

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair no longer hungry. Truth be told he had noticed, but every time he tried to bring it up with Jessica she insisted she didn't know what he was talking about, and would get annoyed at him if he persisted with the subject so he had eventually stopped asking.

"We think, maybe we've done something to annoy her or hurt her feelings." Ginny said softly.

Harry pondered that for a moment but then quickly dismissed the thought. Ron and the others had been nothing but kind to Jessica, besides some light teasing at the beginning of his and Jessica's relationship which Harry knew hadn't really bothered her. After all she could give as good as she got. But Harry could see why his friends would think it had been something they had done. Ever since his birthday almost a month ago Jessica had been avoiding hanging out with them all and only visited with Harry.

Harry shook his head, "I don't think it was anything you guys did. Something's bothering Jess and I'm not sure what it is, but you guys had nothing to do with it."

Looking slightly appeased by Harry's persuasive answer the three returned to their meal in relative silence.

By the time the group was done eating and Mrs. Weasley was ushering them out of the pub and into the back, Jessica still hadn't shown up.

Sighing sadly Harry passed through the arc that had appeared to let them into the busy wizarding street and resolved to talk to Jessica again, this time he would stand firm and get through to her one way or another.

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the body that had appeared in front of him and smacked into it knocking them both to the ground.

"Bloody hell, Potter watch where you're going!" Draco Malfoy snapped as he pushed himself up off the ground and dusted his robes off. Then seeing Harry looking so despondent he softened his stance and held out a hand to help the Gryffindor to his feet. Hauling the young man up when he had taken the hand offered to him he asked if he was ok.

"Ya," Harry answered, "I'm sorry I knocked you off your feet, Draco. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to meet you outside Gringotts, remember? To go shopping for our school things." the platinum haired Slytherin said waving towards the large bank in question behind him. His light gray eyes narrowed as they watched Harry shake himself out of whatever stupor he had been in and greet Draco properly.

"Oh, that's right, I nearly forgot." Harry said with a grin, "How are you?"

"Better then you, apparently." The boy drawled before leading Harry back to the others who were waiting on the steps to the bank. "What had you so unfocused that you didn't notice me?"

"Jessica, she was supposed to show up today, to go around with us but we haven't seen her yet. I don't think she's coming and I'm just wondering what's going on with her lately."

"Oh," was all the Slytherin could think to say. He too had noticed Jessica's peculiar behavior as of late but didn't know what could be the reason behind it.

Nothing more was said as the group entered the bank, and visited their vaults to procure some money for their shopping. It was going to be a long day and they wanted to make sure they had enough for the things they would need to buy. After all NEWT level classes started this year and they needed to be prepared for them and all the homework they were sure to have.

"I can't believe you got into NEWT level potions." Ron Weasley grumbled as he Harry and Draco looked through the various ingredients the apothecary had in stock. The girls had gone off with Mrs. Weasley a few minutes before to pick up new robes, leaving the boys to go off by themselves. Since both Harry and Draco had made it into NEWT potions the trio decided to get the ingredients they would need for the upcoming year.

Harry laughed as he added another ingredient to the basket he was carrying. "I found it a lot easier to brew potions for an examiner then for Snape. I guess without Snape or the Slytherin's trying to sabotage my work I'm not too bad at it."

Draco shot the Gryffindor an arrogant look, "Sabotage your potions? We've done no such thing, Potter. Why would we waste our time in such a childish fashion?"

Harry and Ron shared a laugh and after a moment Draco joined in. It wasn't a secret that Draco had treated Harry badly for many years, but Harry had told him ages ago that all was forgiven, for which Draco was grateful.

"Ah," a voice suddenly exclaimed from behind them, "there you are! I've been looking for you."

"Greg?" Harry sputtered staring at his mentor as the man smiled and clapped Harry on the back before seizing the other two boy's hands and giving them a friendly shake.

"What are you doing here? Is Jessica here?" he questioned trying to peer around the man to see if Jessica was somewhere in the shop.

"Actually Jessica isn't able to make it to Diagon Alley today," he explained gently, yet seriously, "so I volunteered to do her shopping for today."

"Oh," Harry said deflating slightly, a glance next to him showed Ron and Draco were disappointed as well even though they didn't look the least bit surprised.

Greg smiled sadly, "but not to worry, she asked me to find you all and ask you to meet her at her house after your all done shopping. She'd like to explain why she's been acting odd lately. Six tonight alright? Tell Hermione and Ginny as well, would you? I've got to run, plenty more to buy."

Then as quickly as he had showed up the man was gone, lost in the crowd of students, teachers and adults alike who were also shopping for potions ingredients.

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around pretty quickly that day and soon enough Harry and the others found themselves standing on Jessica's doorstep.

Harry had been to her house at least a dozen times since he had accidentally set the Lock's dining room on fire, but still felt embarrassed and guilty every time he came over. Her parents had long ago forgiven him and had even thought it had been rather funny but he still couldn't look them in the eye.

"You going to knock, mate?" Ron questioned nudging Harry from behind.

Harry blinked and shot his friend a sheepish look before knocking smartly on the door and stepping back to wait.

He had a million thoughts running through his mind as he wondered what Jessica was about to tell them. And from the looks on his friend's faces he knew they too had many things on their minds.

The door opened and Harry found himself fighting to keep a blush off his face as his embarrassment returned full force when he saw Mrs. Lock had come to greet them. She was a kind woman, with long brown hair and Jessica's metallic blue eyes.

"Ah, you're all here. Please come in." Mrs. Lock said stepping back and allowing the friends entrance into her home. "Jessica's in the dining room, I believe you know where that is Harry, perhaps you could take your friends in." she couldn't resist teasing the boy knowing he was still mortified about what had happened, she loved seeing how many shades of red he could turn. To her amusement the raven haired boy turned four shades before managing to get his embarrassment under control.

"Of course Mrs. Lock, I don't mind taking them in." he said politely before adding, "oh shut it, all of you." to his friends, who were snickering, when they were down the hall and his girlfriends mother was out of ear shot.

Throwing them his best glare he pushed the dining room door open partly and snuck a look around it, seeing Jessica seated at the table he gave her a small smile, "Alright to come in?" When she waved him in he held the door for the others and waited until they were all in before shutting the door.

Harry frowned in concern when he noticed Jessica grimacing as his friend's entered and seeing the slightly hurt looks on his friend's faces, he knew they had noticed it too.

Biting his lip gently he opened his inner eye and prepared to take a good look at Jessica. Harry had, on his birthday, discovered that he had the ability to see a person's aura. When he had gone to Greg and told him about the strange colored waves he could see coming off people, his mentor had explained that though it was rare among normal wizards it was not rare for one, or both, Mystic Knight partners to develop the ability. Greg said that he himself had had the ability and had taught Harry how to differentiate between the different colors he saw, and also taught the Gryffindor how to close it off so he wouldn't become disorientated in large crowds of people.

After practicing for many weeks Harry was able to not only see the persons aura but he was also able to distinguish what they were feeling at the time if the emotion was strong enough.

As he took a seat next to the others Harry focused on Jessica. Her aura, like his own, was made up of three colors Gold, Silver and the purest white imaginable; it was the aura of a Mystic Knight. However when he took a closer look Harry was also able to discern feelings of tension and pain, as if she was trying to block something out, and failing.

"Are you ok?" the green eyed boy questioned gently, closing his inner eye to block out her and everyone else's auras again. If he kept it open to long it started to give him a headache.

"Ya," Jessica answered as she gently began messaging her temples the discomfort not leaving her face. "I know you guys believe I'm avoiding you and I think you deserve to know that…well, I am. But not for the reasons you think." She added quickly seeing their hurt expressions again.

"Oh," Ron snapped obviously upset by her admission, "and how would you know what we're thinking."

Jessica smiled an odd smile as if amused by the comment, "Your thinking that you've done something wrong, that you've angered me somehow. Well you haven't."

"So what, you're a mind reader now," Ron said hotly ignoring Hermione and Harry's attempts at shushing him.

To their surprise Jessica laughed, although it sounded rather pained, "Why yes, I am."

Ron sputtered and promptly shut up. Harry and Draco exchanged looks as if to say 'She's not serious is she?'

"You're not serious are you?" Ginny asked taking the words right out of the boy's mouths, looking just as gob smacked as her brother as she leaned back heavily in her chair.

Jessica sighed looked at each of her friends faces, all showing various degrees of alarm, before answering, "Unfortunately I'm very serious, I started noticing I was able to hear other peoples thoughts a couple of weeks ago…"

"About the same time you stopped visiting with us." Hermione interrupted her mind already beginning to fit the pieces together.

"Yes," Jessica agreed, "when I first heard them I didn't know what the heck was going on, but I noticed the voices got louder and more jumbled when I was around you guys and trying to ignore to all those voices usually gave me splitting headaches. So I went to Greg and he explained that I was beginning to develop a new talent; the ability to hear other people's thoughts. Unfortunately since our powers were activated so much earlier than they should have been I'm not able to control it the way the Mystic Knights before me could. They could turn it on and off at will but the best I can manage is to turn it down somewhat so is not quite so overwhelming. Unfortunately I can't turn it down enough to make much of a difference."

"That's why you've been avoiding us, because our thoughts assaulted you and increased your pain." Hermione stated.

"Yes, with Greg's help I'm now able to be in the same room with you lot without keeling over." She joked.

"How come being with Harry doesn't affect you?" Draco drawled narrowing his eyes in thought.

"It's because he's a Mystic Knight right," Ginny said shrewdly, "his thoughts are somehow automatically blocked from you, right?"

"According to Greg, yes. I'm not sure how it works, though." The girl said tiredly.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered finally able to shake himself from his surprised stupor, "you mean to tell me that you can hear the thoughts of everyone around you all the time!?"

Smiling somewhat sadly the Gryffindor nodded her black and pink hair bouncing gently on her shoulders, "Makes sleeping difficult sometimes, let me tell you."

"I'll have to be careful what I think around you from now on," the red head muttered.

"I won't go around telling everyone's secrets, Ron; you should know me better than that." Jessica said a slight frown returning to her face.

Ron shook his head impatiently, "I'm not worried about that… so much as other thoughts I might have."

A full blown smile adorned Jessica's face for the first time that night, as her eyes grew wide and teasing, "You mean like the thought you're having now?"

Ron sputtered again and cursed himself as he felt his ears grow warm, he was sure she had somehow tricked him into thinking what he was.

Deciding to give her friend a break she changed the subject ignoring the demands of the others to tell them just what is was that Ron was thinking to turn him so red.

"So how was shopping today?"

* * *

I will try to update regularly provided I get enough interest so make sure to review.

No flames please remember I_'_m not a professional LOL.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get any reviews from my first chapter so I don't really know what people think about my story or even if you guys are interested in my continuing it. I'll post this chapter in hopes of feedback after all what writer doesn't want reviews LOL. No Flames though please I always find them rude and unnecessary.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC'S and the plot

Chapter two:

"Ron, hurry up, the train is about to leave!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she and her youngest children, Ron and Ginny, made a mad dash towards the wall separating them from platform 9 3/4.

With minimal fuss and a few cusses from the youngest Weasley boy they arrived at the train with just enough time to toss their things on and jump aboard before it started moving.

Waving goodbye to their mother and promising they'd see her at Christmas the two set off down the train corridor dragging their trunks behind them as they searched for the compartment their friends were in.

"Finally," Ron proclaimed as he spotted Harry, Hermione and Jessica and threw open their compartment door startling the three of them slightly. "Why are you lot sitting all the way back here, this isn't our normal compartment." He questioned as he hauled his and Ginny's trunks into the overhead compartment before dropping onto the seat next to Hermione jarring her slightly and earning himself a dirty look.

"We were hoping sitting in the last compartment might cut done on the amount of people coming down to visit with us." Harry explained. "The wards I set up protect Jessica to some extent from the thoughts of others outside the compartment but do nothing for anyone that might come in. The wards don't stop her from hearing their thoughts but they help quiet them significan

"Oh," was all Ron could think to say, "Where's Malfoy at? You two going to pretend to hate each other again this year?" he asked curiously.

It wasn't that he didn't like the Slytherin, they actually got on alright, but he missed being Harry's only best friend, besides Hermione of course but that was different because she's a girl. Ever since Draco came into the picture though he felt as if he had to share his best friend with the platinum haired boy and that left him feeling slightly put out.

"Nah, we talked about it and there's no point hiding it anymore, after that interview last year with Rita and the article everyone pretty much knows we don't hate each other anymore. He's just off talking to the couple of friends he still has in Slytherin, Jeremy Bastian and Millicent Bulstrode."

After the food trolley had come by Harry and Ron started up a game of chess while Hermione and Ginny were bent over one of Hermione's textbooks. Jessica was content to rest her head on Harry's shoulder and watch the chess pieces brutality attack each other.

A sudden clattering outside their compartment door startled Harry and he said to no one in particular, "What do you reckon is going on out there?"

"Neville's lost his toad again," Jessica said seemingly without meaning too because she looked as surprised as they did. Sitting up she shrugged sheepishly before adding, "Well you asked."

Raising an eyebrow Harry regarding her curiously for a moment before teasing, "Was that an errant thought or a premonition?"

Since Jessica's premonition about Ron and Aragog last year she hadn't had anymore. Greg had told them it might have been a onetime thing, at least until she reached her full power next year, but he couldn't help but be curious and a little weary since the last time hadn't gone that well. He was hoping she wouldn't have them again until her body was able to handle the power better, since the last one had nearly killed her.

Nudging him reassuringly with her shoulder she said, "Just an errant thought Harry."

Before he or the others could respond the compartment door opened again and Neville Longbottom came staggering in, concern etched on his face.

"You guys haven't see Trevor anywhere have you? My Gran is going to kill me if she finds out I lost him again."

Casting Jessica an amused look Harry smiled at Neville, "Sorry Neville, but we haven't seen him. I'm sure he'll turn up though, he usually does."

"Hold still you bloody thing!" a snarl suddenly came from behind Neville.

Neville spun around and stumbled back in fear as he came face to face with an annoyed Draco Malfoy, in his hands the blonde Slytherin held a squirming and terrified Trevor, which he thrust immediately at Neville when he noticed the boy in the compartment.

Trying desperately to keep a hold of the slippery toad Draco snapped, "Well go on, Longbottom, take him before he escapes again."

Still staring at the Slytherin in fear he reached forward and took his toad from the boy with trembling hands. When Malfoy suddenly sat down next to Harry and asked who was winning the game of chess, it was too much for Neville and he stumbled backwards falling onto the seat next to Ginny.

When Malfoy smirked in amusement as the others laughed at the expression on Neville's face, Neville felt as if he had just been thrown into an alternate dimension.

"Y-you, M-Malfoy, f-friends?" was all the toad toting boy could manage to say staring at Harry in confusion and alarm, he had read the article last year about how Malfoy had helped Harry but never really thought that the two boys would be friends.

Harry laughed boisterously for a moment before he answered, "Yes Neville, Draco and I are friends. After we worked together last year to bring down Voldemort and his minions we found we had some stuff in common."

Unable to do much more then gawk at the two boys, Neville nodded faintly and sat back to watch the groups interaction. To his surprise they all got along with Malfoy really well. Neville remained there with the group until it was time to get back to his compartment and change into his robes; they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon.

* * *

"How's your head?" Harry questioned Jessica gently as the two of them sat in the Gryffindor common room late that night. Harry knew Jessica's head must be killing her, he had seen the pain on her face when they had first entered the Great Hall and it hadn't disappeared since. While everyone else had gone to bed Harry had opted to stay up with the girl knowing that with the hundreds of jumbled voices in her head she would never be able to get to sleep soon. Unfortunately the warding Harry had used in the small train compartment on the way to Hogwarts would be of no real help to Jessica now, as the castle was too vast in size and Hogwarts own magic interfered with it.

"It could be worse," Jessica admitted, "it's like a TV is playing in the background and every once in a while someone cranks up the volume, y'know? Any thought that's particularly strong is like a jackhammer in my brain. Eventually I should be able to control it, keep it down to a controllable level but until then I'll just have to learn to live with it."

Harry nodded and pulled the girl into his side encouraging her to rest her head on his shoulder. As they sat there quietly watching the fire dance in the hearth in front of them, Harry thought about the beginning of the year feast that had taken place only hours before.

_Flashback…._

_After the sorting hat had sung its song and the first years were sorted Harry and his friends happily begun filling their plates with the array of delicious smelling foods that appeared on the table before them._

_Ron, of course, had the most on his plate and had already started shoveling it in his mouth before the others had even finished gathering their dinner._

"_I favent seeb Talob nyet, bhere do tu thinp he pis?" the red- head questioned his words coming out garbled since his mouth was full._

"_Honestly Ronald," Hermione snapped ignoring Ron's wince at the use of his full name, "that's disgusting, swallow before you speak!"_

_The Gryffindor swallowed before giving his bushy haired friend a sheepish smile, "Sorry, 'Mione. I said 'I haven't seen Talon yet, where do you think he is'?"_

_Harry frowned lightly, "I thought I told you guys a while ago, but I guess I didn't. Greg's decided not to keep teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. He was only here last year to make sure Jess and I were ok and help us along with our training. But now with Voldemort gone he's gone back to his retirement."_

_Hermione looked deeply disappointed, "Oh, he was the best teacher we had; I was hoping he would have taken up the post again. So who's teaching this year, then? Professor Dumbledore hasn't mentioned anything yet."_

_Harry shared a grin with Jessica and leaned forward conspiratorially motioning for his friends to do the same before whispering, "Dumbledore contacted Remus and asked him to do it, Remus is running a little late since it was the full moon a couple days ago so he's still a little under the weather, Dumbledore's probably going to wait till he gets here before making the announcement."_

"_Blimey," Ron said as they all sat back and continued their dinner, "but I thought the students parents weren't comfortable with a werewolf running around the school that's why he left in the first place."_

"_You'd be amazed what people would agree to when a Mystic Knight talks to them." A new voice interrupted them._

_Turning around Harry smiled and greeted his father's friend, "Hello, Professor Lupin, how are you feeling."_

"_Just fine, Harry." The werewolf said kindly smiling at the raven haired boy, "how are you lot?"_

_A chorus of 'fine thanks' were heard from the friends._

"_What this about a talk with a Mystic Knight?" Hermione asked, not one to be swayed from a subject easily._

_Remus chuckled as he placed his hands on the shoulders of a blushing Harry and Jessica, "When Albus mailed letters to all the students' parents telling them about his offer to me he added that if anyone should not like the idea they could hold a meeting at Hogwarts to discuss it further. The conference wasn't going as good as Albus and I had hoped when these two showed up right in the middle of it and explained to the parents', in no uncertain terms, that they trusted me implicitly and I should be given a chance to take the position offered to me. When a Mystic Knight vouches for you nobody dares disagree with them, so when Albus called for a vote about whether or not I should be allowed to teach I won by a landslide."_

"_Blimey Harry, why didn't you tell us any of this?" Ron questioned taking a break from his food and watching as Lupin said his goodbye's and made his way up to the staff table still chuckling lightly. _

_Looking slightly embarrassed Harry shrugged and took the tomatoes Jessica offered him from her plate, knowing she hated them, "I don't know it really wasn't that big of a deal. It would have all turned out fine in the end. They would have made the right choice I'm sure."_

_Nobody believed that for a second but let the spiky haired boy off the proverbial hook and changed the subject._

"_Do you think Snape's gonna treat you any different this year? After all you did save his life." Ginny questioned. _

_Ron moaned, "I bloody well hope so," he said grimacing before his face brightened, "not like it matters to me, I'm not taking potions anymore. My OWL wasn't good enough to get in."_

"_That's not something to be proud of Ron," Hermione chided, "besides we saved his life because it was the right thing to do, not to get any sort of special treatment."_

_Harry looked aghast, "We did? Why didn't someone tell me that?!"_

_The others laughed, all except Hermione that is. From the look on her face Harry knew she was about to start berating them but was interrupted before she got the chance._

"_What's so funny?" the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy asked._

_Harry looked across the table and saw the platinum haired boy standing behind Ron who was seated directly in front of him._

"_Nothing much," Harry answered smiling at the Slytherin, "What's up?"_

_Draco shrugged and tried to ignore the fact that the whole hall was watching him and Harry as if waiting for them to start flinging curses at each other, no one had ever actually seen them act civil and even though most the school had heard they were friends no one seemed to believe it._

"_Having a rough time at the Slytherin table?" Jessica questioned knowingly._

_Draco sighed and nodded, "their still all pretty angry at me only Jeremy and Millicent will even speak to me and with Crabbe and Goyle being expelled last year for aligning with the Death Eaters I don't really have anyone else to talk to over there."_

_Harry nodded knowing it must be rough for the boy. The Slytherin's that weren't expelled last year for being loyal to Voldemort hated Draco. Apparently he had been just as cruel to them as he had been to Harry and his friends before he changed. Out of the fifty or so students still left in Slytherin only two would even speak to the platinum haired boy. Not even the article last year that Rita Skeeter had wrote after interviewing Harry, Jessica, Hermione, Draco and Ron telling the world all that had happened including Draco's involvement offered a reprieve for the boy. Those that hadn't been bullied by Draco still wouldn't talk to him because they thought him a traitor for siding with Gryffindor's. They thought him a disgrace to the Slytherin house; it was obvious the house rivalries were still firmly in place despite everything._

"_Maybe you could ask Snape to talk to them on your behalf." Harry suggested quietly also aware of the many eyes on them and trying to make sure he wasn't heard by any but his closest friends._

"_Why bother?" Draco said with a shrug, "It doesn't really matter all that much to me."_

_Although he sounded like he was being truthful Harry could tell that Draco was slightly hurt by the treatment he was getting from him housemates._

"_It's payback for the way I used to treat them I suppose," he added sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than them._

"_Well, pull up a seat," Ron said surprising the others, "there's plenty of room for one more." The red head said before turning to look past Neville on his right and hollering, "Oy, you lot, don't just sit there, push down a little!"_

_Sputtering slightly the whole row began shuffling to the right not knowing what the heck was going on and all wondering if they were dreaming or something, after all it wasn't every day the Slytherin hating Ronald Weasley offered Draco Malfoy a seat at their table._

_Sitting down in the space offered to him between Ron and Hermione Draco offered the boy his thanks and accepted the plate given to him by Ginny. Ignoring the sudden explosion of chatter in the Great Hall when the other students realized that he actually wasn't there to make trouble, Draco settled into his place and began filling his plate._

_Harry stared at Ron in awe. He was proud of his friend, he had just witnessed Ron do the most mature thing he had ever done. Seeing Ron look his way they shared a grin before going back to their meals and conversation._

_At the staff table Professor Albus Dumbledore watched the group in bemusement. While the rest of the hall, including his teachers, speculated on what they had just witnessed, Dumbledore watched the groups comfortable interaction and smiled. 'It would seem,' he thought to himself, 'that not even I know everything that goes on in my school.'_

_End of flashback…_

"What are you thinking about?" Jessica mumbled sleepily.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he answered with a grin, "the feast."

Jessica chuckled before dragging herself off the couch and stretching, "I can't believe Ron offered Draco that seat, I got the feeling he isn't really all that keen of him."

Harry nodded and stood as well, "I talked to Ron before he went to bed and he said he didn't know why he had done it, it just sort of popped out y'know? And it's not that Ron doesn't like him per say, I just think there's something else that bothers him about Draco." Seeing Jessica nod knowingly he said, "you know what it is don't you? Tell me?"

Jessica grinned and shook her head, "It's not for me to tell, Harry. Ron's thoughts are his own and I think you should ask him why he has a problem with Draco."

"Yes, you're probably right. Are you up to trying to sleep now?"

Jessica nodded and yawned, "Yeah, my heads quieted quite a bit now. Greg said when people sleep their thoughts are pushed deep into the subconscious so I probably won't be able to notice them. Have a good night Harry." Kissing his cheek fondly Jessica yawned again and headed to the dormitory stairs.

"G'night," he answered watching her ascend the stairs to the girls dormitory, yawning himself Harry stretched lightly before heading up to bed himself.

* * *

Harry grinned as he listened to Hermione go on about their first class the next day. They had just come out of Charms and she was excited about the lesson plan Professor Flitwick had outlined for them that day. Most classes on the first day in sixth year were just a time for the Professor's to talk about what they would be teaching that year, and what would be coming up next year to help prepare the students for their N.E.W.T's next year.

"I can't wait to learn the Disillusionment Charm," she said breathlessly hooking her arms through Harry's and Ron's as she dragged them onward toward the dungeons. "And the Ferula charm should be exciting to learn as well."

"What's that one do again?" Ron questioned finally managing to break free of Hermione's hold and stopping.

Hermione frowned in confusion and stopped as well, "It conjures a wooden splint and bandages in midair. It would be extremely useful if you two decide to go off and get your selves injured again."

"Hark at you," Ron sputtered, "your usually right their getting into trouble with us."

She shrugged but Harry saw her hide a grin and knew she was just trying to wind Ron up.

"Why have we stopped we'll be late for Potion's." she added after letting Ron glare at her for a moment.

"I don't have Potions anymore remember, while you lot are in Potions I'm off to Divination." Ron said exasperatedly.

Hermione nodded, "oh that's right, come along then Harry we mustn't be late."

Throwing his red headed friend an amused grin he allowed himself to be pulled down the dungeon steps by Hermione, when they had reached Snape's classroom she dropped his arm and waited patiently by the door.

"I don't know what you were worried for Hermione, Snape's not even here yet." Harry said leaning against the dungeon wall and watching the crowd of gathering faces, searching for his friends.

"We've always been on thin ice with Professor Snape, it couldn't do any harm to try and be good for him would it, he might actually treat us like human beings." She answered emphasizing the man's title to remind Harry it's what he should be addressed as.

Harry smirked but didn't comment on how hypocritical she had sounded, after all wasn't it just last night at the welcoming feast that she said they hadn't helped Snape just to get special treatment?

"Draco said Snape would try and be civil with us this year." Harry commented still searching the gathering students for Draco and Jessica, "he talked to Snape over the summer and thinks he convinced him to behave."

It was a well known fact between Harry and his closest friends that Draco had gone to live with Snape after his father's trail. It had surprised Harry at first until Draco had explained that Professor Snape was actually the Slytherin's godfather.

Hermione looked relieved but said nothing and the two lapsed into comfortable silence as they waited patiently for their friends and teacher.

"Hi Harry," Jessica said a moment later dashing up to the raven haired boy and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, adding a quick hello to Hermione a second later.

"Potter," Draco's familiar drawl was added into the conversation as he walked up to them having been following behind Jessica.

"Malfoy," Harry answered coolly unable to keep the grin off his face for too long he chuckled and added, "How's it going?"

"Not bad," the blonde said, "though it would seem your girlfriend has decided to become my stalker."

Harry cocked an eyebrow glancing at Jessica his interest was piqued even more when he saw she was blushing lightly and casting glares at Draco, "do tell."

"When I got out of my Ancient Runes class she was waiting for me and insisted on walking me down here, but she won't tell me why."

Jessica shrugged and refused to meet any of their eyes instead she looked to where a small group of Slytherin's were gathered waiting for Snape to open his classroom and sneered at them.

"Jess?" Harry questioned quietly glancing at the four Slytherin boys she was staring at; if looks could kill they wouldn't have stood a chance against the one she was giving them.

"It doesn't matter…" Jessica started before seeing Harry's face turn into a stubborn frown, knowing he wouldn't quit bugging her until she told them she sighed, "Look, I was in Charms and was zoning out, because you know it was kind of boring." Ignoring Hermione's look of undignified horror she continued in a whisper to make sure she wasn't overheard, "so when I zoned out the thoughts of others began to get clearer to me and I managed to catch the end of a thought about a prank. Since one of my friends was the target and the prank had seemed pretty cruel I tried focusing on it and the person thinking it, which I've never done before but worked pretty well, and heard the rest of the 'plan' he was setting up with three others. So I decided not to give them the chance to carry out said plan."

Harry blinked at the quick flow of words that had spilled from his partner's mouth in a single breath and tried to work through what she had just said. While still slightly confused, a quick look to his friends showed they were just as confused, he thought he got the gist of it. Four people had decided to play a joke on Draco and she had decided to walk him to his next class so they wouldn't have a chance to try it. By the looks Jessica had been giving the Slytherin boys across from them a few minutes ago he was pretty sure they were the guilty party.

"So you're saying you walked me to the dungeons because you were worried about a prank you had overheard in your thoughts during your Charms class?" Draco questioned furrowing his brows.

"Pretty much, ya." The girl answered running a hand through her black and pink hair, "you angry?" she questioned wanting to make sure she hadn't bruised his ego or anything, 'after all,' she thought with an inward grin, 'boys can be so delicate about stuff like that!'

"No," he answered slowly glancing at the same boys she had been glaring at obviously having figured out the same thing Harry had, "I don't think so. I mean, I know you wouldn't have bothered to try and help me unless it was a particularly cruel or humiliating prank so I should probably be thanking you." Draco knew that Jessica loved pranks and if it had just been a mostly harmless one she had 'heard' she would have let it run its course and laughed along with the others when it happened, even if she had been on the receiving end.

"Don't worry about it, you guys would have done the same for me," she said grinning at the platinum haired boy.

Suddenly the door beside them slammed open and Hermione yelped barely managing to get out of the way before it smashed into her, her sudden jump backwards threw her off balance though and she would have hit the ground if Draco hadn't caught her. Slightly startled from being unexpectedly caught by the boy she remained in his arms longer than necessary and once realizing this she quickly moved away from him.

Blushing she thanked the Slytherin as she composed herself trying not to notice the light blush on Draco's face and the laughs of the students around them as they watched the two try and look calm, cool and collected.

"No problem," Draco said glaring at the students as they filtered by into the potions class snickering. Narrowing his eyes on Harry and Jessica as they too laughed he haughtily followed them in and sat next to Harry at a back table while Hermione moved past the boys and took a seat in front of them next to Jessica.

"Many of you are lucky to even be in this class," Snape snarled glaring icily at the students until their amusement disappeared, which didn't take long considering they were all terrified of the surly man, well most of them. "And for those of you with less than adequate skills," he paused and looked pointedly at Harry for a moment causing the Slytherin's, minus Draco, to smirk. "You will find these next two years quite difficult."

Harry sighed and frowned slightly as he muttered, "well so much for being a little nicer this year." He knew it had been a long shot but had still hoped the man would have treated him a little better.

Draco gave the Gryffindor a sympathetic smile before casting a glare at his godfather knowing they would have to chat later. Snape had told him it wouldn't be easy to change after so many years but the boy had thought he would have at least put a little effort into it.

"Unlike all the other professors I haven't the time or the inclination to waste a whole class talking about what you will learn in the next few years; therefore we shall begin right away. Today you will be making the Wit-sharpening potion the instructions are on the board; get to it!"

The sounds of shuffling bags and whispered conversations filled the air as the class began to pull out the necessary ingredients and begin the task at hand.

Draco swore quietly under his breath as he searched his bag frantically, tossing things onto his and Harry's desk as the thing he was looking for eluded him.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered glancing nervously at Snape who had begun to make his way over.

"My potion ingredients," he hissed quietly in annoyance, "they're all gone!" he glared lividly at the other side of the classroom where the other Slytherin's were laughing quietly, "my dorm mates must have taken them without my noticing."

Harry turned to the Slytherin's and frowned at them as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, why haven't you begun your assignment," the distinctly cool voice of their Professor interrupted their glaring as he stood beside their table effectively blocking their view of the Slytherin's.

"I must have misplaced my Potion's ingredients sir," Malfoy stated proudly, pointedly ignoring the snickering of his dorm mates.

"Well then, perhaps Mr. Potter would be so kind as to loan you some of his so you can finish the assignment." Snape stated looking at the Gryffindor in question with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," Harry immediately replied passing Draco some of his armadillo bile, chopped ginger roots, ground scarab beetles and various other things.

"Very good, thank you Mr. Potter." Snape said.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, Snape had just thanked him. He didn't know who looked more surprised Snape or himself.

The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Mouths were agape as the astonished students tried to process what the just heard, Snape had never thanked anyone before let alone Harry Potter.

Draco grinned, proud of his godfather, as he watched Snape turn away his cold mask firmly back in place. 'Maybe he really is trying,' he thought.

* * *

Another chapter posted. Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC'S.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Cornelius Fudge was not in a good mood. After a long and tiresome day at the Ministry of Magic, most of it spent defending himself from key people who wanted him thrown out of office, he had come home expecting dinner on the table and the chance to read quietly in his study the rest of the night. That, however, had not happened. As soon as he had stepped through the door his wife had immediately laid into him, accusing him of cheating on her. It was an argument they had had many times during these last few months.

They had used to be so close, so in love, he wasn't sure what had changed but now it seemed they argued about anything. They could argue fiercely about something as small as the garbage not being vanished or as big as her unfounded accusations that he was cheating on her. He had explained many times that when he came home late it was because of work not because he was having a fling with 'some floozy' as she liked to say.

'Blimey,' the perturbed man thought as he savagely threw the door to his study closed, 'I wish that woman would get off my bloody back. As if I don't have enough problems what with half the wizarding population trying to expel me from my position as Minister of Magic, I have to deal with her incessant nagging as well.'

"Makes me wonder why I fell in love with her in the first place," he muttered to himself angrily as he walked to his sideboard and poured a large glass of brandy.

He had been in his late twenties when they had first met. He had been an aspiring apprentice to the Minister of Magic at that time and she, Elizabeth, had been the Minister's personal secretary.

When he first saw her he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world and every time they bumped into each other he would become tongue tied and make a complete fool of himself.

Beth (Elizabeth) would just laugh and tease him lightly, pleased with the reaction she caused in the normally self assured man. One day he finally plucked up the courage and told her that whenever she laughed she sounded like and angel. After that their bond began, finally leading to their marriage two years later and they had been happy ever since.

Well at least until six months ago when the wizarding world had begun to voice their distaste for him as their Minister, they questioned his competence at every chance they got. That's when the wizarding magazines had commenced manufacturing false stories about him telling the public outrageous stories like him being in cahoots with you-know-who and his followers, although those stories stopped when the dark wizard was later defeated by Harry Potter and the death eaters were captured. One day his wife had picked up a paper and the headline was a woman claiming she and the Minister were having an affair trying to further discredit the man. He had told Beth that he did no such thing and that the woman was only looking for fifteen minutes of fame. She had believed him until more and more women came out claiming the same thing, some even going as far as claiming he made them trade certain 'favors' for things.

Beth had refused to listen to reason when he told her he loved only her and would never do such a thing, and now with more pressure being added to his job as he fought to keep said job he stopped trying to convince her and let her believe what she wanted. That had created tension and ferocity between them and had driven them apart further.

Sipping his drink he tried to calm himself as he picked up the evening paper hoping to relax. Slamming his drink down on the table next to the chair he was sitting in he let out a roar of anger as he saw the headline that day.

The front page showed a picture of him the headline read; _Minister Fudge involved in Ministry scandal!_

The article went on accusing Cornelius of bribing many prominent witches and wizards into giving him their loyalty and support during his time of crisis, hoping that their status might be enough to save his job.

Cursing angrily Cornelius heaved the paper at his fireplace watching in satisfaction as it quickly lit up and burned before his eyes.

Cornelius knew he wasn't the best Minister of Magic that there had ever been, but he had always tried his best, he had sacrificed many a thing for his position, but right now he was seriously considering resigning and ending all the drama.

Taking another sip of his drink Cornelius was suddenly startled by a scream and multiple crashes coming from the kitchen. Momentarily shocked it took the man a couple of moments to gather his wits enough to drop his glass and dart for the door.

"Beth!?" he cried stumbling into the kitchen looking around frantically, "what the bloody hell…" he trailed off as he took in the horrifying sight before him.

The kitchen table had been thrown into the far wall as well as the chairs leaving an empty space in the middle of the kitchen. Lying in that empty space in a pool of blood was the woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago, an arrow buried in her chest.

Gasping Cornelius darted over and dropped to his knees beside his wife, taking her hand he was relieved to find she was still alive. If he didn't get medical attention soon though, he realized, she wouldn't last much longer.

"C-Cornelius?" Elizabeth questioned her glazed eyes turning to look at him as a thin line of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yes darling, I'm here," the man whispered his eyes never leaving hers, "just hold on, I'll get a healer here quickly." He moved to stand but stopped when his wife squeezed his hand the best she could and tugged gently; stroking the hair from her face he asked "what is it?"

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered "for the way I've been acting lately. I should never have believed you were doing those awful things the papers were accusing you of, I just…"

"Shhh, it doesn't matter. We're both stressed we both said things we didn't mean." The man murmured tears filling his eyes as he watched the light begin to fade from his wife's eyes. He felt so helpless, he knew it was too late for a healer and he had never managed to master any spells that might save her life.

"I love you…always." Beth whispered.

Cornelius choked out a sob as her hand went limp in his, there was so much he wished he had or hadn't done during these last few months, and now he would never get the chance to correct them. He would never be able to hear her laugh again, or hold her hand as they walked through Diagon Alley as he had done so many times before. Small things like that had always been taken for granted by him before, but were now his most cherished memories.

With shaking hands he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly, quietly apologizing for everything he had said and done that hurt her.

"How sweet," a cruel condescending voice said from the far end of the kitchen.

Whipping his head around and drawing his wand with a livid look in his eyes Cornelius snarled at the cloaked figure menacingly.

"You did this," the politician roared gently laying his wife on the ground and standing to face the man, "you killed my wife!"

The figure chuckled and clapped mockingly, "Very good, what gave me away, the bow and quiver of arrows strapped to my back?" he questioned patronizingly.

"I'll kill you!" Cornelius roared his wand shaking slightly as he barely managed to restrain himself from doing just that.

"Really? Oh my, I am in trouble then aren't I?"

Shaking with rage Cornelius prepared to curse the man but before he got the chance he was knocked to the ground from behind, as he hit the floor his wand fell from his grasp and skittered away.

Watching helplessly as the man picked up his wand and snapped it, Cornelius closed his eyes in self contempt. In his grief over the death of Elizabeth he had forgotten an important rule of combat; always prepare for the unexpected. He had not made sure his rival was alone and was not prepared for someone else being in the room with them. He also cursed himself for not checking the kitchen more thoroughly when he had first entered.

"Now there's no need to get upset," the person who had knocked him down said moving to stand next to the stranger. This person was female and was also wearing a cloak that hid her head from view.

Pushing himself to his knees Cornelius glared at the strangers, "who are you? What do you want from me?"

The male figure laughed and lowered his hood. His eyes twinkled in amusement as he looked calmly at the scared man on the ground before him. Beside him the female lowered her hood as well.

They bore a striking resemblance to each other; Cornelius could tell that they were probably twins. They both had long black hair tied back into pony tails, high cheekbones, and long noses the only difference between them were their eyes; his were a pale grey while hers were brown. Noticing something strange about them Cornelius peered at them closely and gasped when he noticed their ears; they were pointed.

"You're Elves," he spluttered shocked. He had good reason to be shocked, even though he knew they existed, no one had seen an elf since almost 300 years ago when the wizarding world had raged war against the Elves, slaughtering many of their kind and forcing the others into hiding.

When Cornelius had first heard about the massacre in school he had been horrified; to think all that death simply because wizards believed that they ought to rule over all other magical beings. When the wizards had stated that the Elves could only live in 'their' land if they obeyed their rules, the Elves had refused, in retaliation the wizards had attacked the peaceful people and drove them out of Britain. The last Cornelius had heard the Elves had created a new home out in a desert somewhere that was heavily guarded to keep wizards and other creatures out.

"You are correct," the female said severely a cruel smile twisting her lips; "we are indeed Elves. I am Florence, this is my brother Ragon."

Swallowing his fear, Cornelius pushed himself to his feet scowling at the twosome as he felt his rage resurface.

"You killed my wife," he repeated trying his best to sound menacing even though his only defense lay broken at their feet, "why? What has she ever done to you?"

Ragon sneered, "what did our people ever do to deserve what happened all those years ago?"

"We had nothing to do with that…" Cornelius started but what cut off.

"It doesn't matter," Florence said waving her hand dismissively, "you see we need to send a message to your world, and we thought what better way than to get rid of the Minister of Magic, your wife was just a bonus."

His ire reaching its boiling point he roared angrily and dove towards Ragon his fist poised and begging for contact with the Elf's face.

Startled at the sudden burst of brutality Ragon almost didn't grab the man's fist in time to stop its path towards his face, but at the last second he grabbed it and used the Ministers own momentum to twist his arm behind his back and force him to his knees.

"You fool," Ragon snarled, smirking as he enjoyed the scream Cornelius made when he wrenched his arm up neatly dislocating it from his shoulder. "An Elf's strength is four times that of a human you stood no chance."

"Ragon," Florence said, sounding annoyed, "can you please just finish this so we can get going, the others are waiting for us, and we have much to do."

Ragon sighed melodramatically, "Alright, Flo…well Cornelius it looks like your time has finally run out."

Cornelius trembled in fear as Ragon shoved him to the floor and calmly pulled out his bow and arrow. Closing his eyes, he realized that this was the end. As the arrow pierced his chest and a hoarse scream tore from his throat he wished he had one last breathe to proclaim his undying love for his wife.

* * *

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked as his friend yawned for the third time in as many minutes.

Harry blinked rapidly as he shook his head trying to wake himself up, "hmmm, what did you say Ron?"

Ron worriedly put his fork down and leaned across the table to look closely at Harry. Ever since the boy had come down to breakfast ten minutes ago he had just stared at his empty plate looking like he was about to collapse to the floor.

"You look terrible," Ron admitted, "did you have a nightmare or something?"

Harry smiled tiredly at his friend appreciating his concern, "no, since Voldemort's death my nightmares have been few and far between. I was up most the night with Jessica again."

Ron nodded sympathetically, they had been at school for nearly two weeks and every night Harry stayed up with Jessica. Ron knew that their late nights had probably been the reason for his friends' exhaustion but felt the need to ask anyways, after all that's what friends are for, right? "That's too bad," then, as if noticing for the first time that she wasn't at the table with them, he asked, "Where is she anyway?"

Harry yawned again flashing Ron an apologetic smile when the red head sighed exasperatedly, "Since its Saturday she went home, she's hoping to catch up on her sleep there."

"Students aren't allowed to go home during the school year," Hermione pointed out taking an interest in their hushed conversation for the first time.

"We talked to Dumbledore and he agreed because of the circumstance that she could go home on Saturdays if she wants to but she has to be back on Sunday morning." Harry explained softly; awake enough now that he began filling his plate with sausages, bacon and eggs. "She won't do it all the time but she needs a day of rest every once in a while to catch up with the rest of us."

"What about you?" Hermione questioned, "You lose just as much sleep staying up with her."

Harry threw his friends a small smile before finishing the bacon in his mouth and responding, "She came to the same conclusion so last night she forbade me from losing anymore sleep because of her. I tried to explain that I don't mind but she wouldn't hear anything of it even went so far as to threaten me if I dared disobey her." Harry chuckled slightly before taking a long drink of pumpkin juice from his goblet.

Ron and Hermione exchanged amused glances but before they could respond an almighty shriek erupted from the far end of the hall.

Whipping around the three friends, along with the students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor all looked towards the Slytherin table where the girlish shriek had come from.

As one the entire student body exploded in laughter. Most had managed to remain in their seats but a couple of the more uproarious ones, including Ron, fell off their benches and rolled on the floor in delight.

Harry grinned as he took in the sight before him. Four Slytherin boys stood at the end of the table turning red from humiliation and anger. Their robes, normally black, silver and green had changed into tight red and gold spandex suits. And if that wasn't humiliating enough the extra body parts they had somehow managed to grow was. The boys had each grown a set of breasts and their hair had been turned blonde and grown to just above their shoulders, decorated with pink bows and berets.

Trying desperately to cover themselves the boys tore out of the Great Hall so fast they might have left a trail of fire as the students began applauding and giving the shocked boys cat calls.

While the Great Hall continued to laugh and talk amongst themselves Harry glanced back to the Slytherin table looking for Draco. He found his blonde friend talking animatedly with Jeremy and Millicent and laughing with them. Catching the blondes' eye he smirked and winked at the boy.

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he gave Harry a 'did you do that?' look. When Harry just grinned even more the Slytherin smiled and raised his glass in a toast downing his pumpkin juice after Harry had raised his own glass, before turning back to his friends.

Harry chuckled and turned back to Ron and Hermione. Ron was still trying to control his mirth but Hermione was gazing at Harry shrewdly.

"Weren't those the same boys Jessica said were planning a nasty trick on Draco the first day of classes?" she questioned narrowing her eyes when Harry grinned maniacally from behind his goblet.

"Were they?" the raven haired boy asked innocently, "I didn't notice…"

"Sure," Hermione said trying to fight off a grin, "how long have you been planning that?"

Laughing happily Harry informed them quietly that he had started thinking up a suitable punishment since Draco told him that those were also the boys that took all his Potions ingredients.

"Apparently their still taking his stuff and ganging up on him when they can catch him alone," Harry said, "so I decided turnabout is fair play. They got what was coming to them."

"T-that was b-bloody brilliant," Ron choked out his throat hoarse from laughing, "did you see the looks on their faces?"

Hermione looked torn between disapproval and amusement, "I know I shouldn't be condoning this but I have to admit it was, in Ron's words, 'bloody brilliant'."

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open in shock; Hermione had never cussed before and was always chastising the boys when they did it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione," Ron sputtered staring at the girl with a slightly dazed look.

Harry and Hermione took one look at Ron's stupefied face and burst out laughing again, it wasn't long before Ron joined in as well.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word?"

Harry blinked and turned around in his seat to see his head of house standing behind him a grim look on her face.

"Of course Professor," Harry answered immediately gathering his books and shoving them back into his rucksack. "Sorry guy's, looks like I'll have to study later."

After breakfast that morning and Hermione's short-lived amusement at Harry's prank she had ordered the boys to gather their books so they could all study together in the library, "after all," she had said "we have NEWTS next year". After much grumbling the boys had finally agreed and that's where Professor McGonagall had found the three friends.

Following his teacher out into the hall silently he couldn't help but wonder what she needed to speak to him about. Had she found out he was the prankster from that morning? Was she going to punish him for it? What if Snape had found out and was vying for his expulsion! Or was it something completely different.

The grim look on her face had Harry thinking it was the latter and he couldn't help but wonder what was making his Professor so somber.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed she had stopped and blushed fiercely as he smacked into the back of her knocking himself to the floor.

Professor McGonagall waited until the Gryffindor had picked himself up off the floor muttering apologies before she said, "The Headmaster wishes to see you and Jessica. He asks that you fetch her from her parent's house and return to his office promptly. The password is 'Skittles' should you need it."

Harry nodded worriedly and watched his head of house stride away stiffly before shimmering to his dorm and throwing his rucksack on his bed, sighing gently at having to wake Jessica he quickly shimmered to the quiet street in London that she and her parents lived on.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Lock," Harry said quickly when Jessica's father answered the door, "can I see Jessica?" Harry knew he could have just shimmered into the girls room but he preferred to enter houses the normal way, he had always thought it rude and an invasion of privacy when people just popped in unannounced.

Patrick Lock look mildly surprised to see Harry but quickly allowed the boy entry into their home.

"What's going on Harry?" Mr. Lock questioned noticing the boy's slightly frazzled look as he led Harry to Jessica's room on the second floor.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered honestly as he followed the man, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see Jessica and me in his office right away."

"Alright," Mr. Lock said looking slightly worried, "you will let us know if there's anything we can do, right?"

Harry smiled sadly; Jessica had told him that her parents hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that she was a Mystic Knight, and had been constantly worrying about her and trying to talk her out of going on dangerous missions. Once they realized she wouldn't be swayed from her destiny they had settled for offering their assistance should she or Harry ever need it.

"Of course Mr. Lock," Harry said gently, "you'll be the first ones we come to for assistance."

Mr. Lock nodded strongly then wandered off, presumably to find his wife Amelia and update her on the situation.

Harry knocked lightly on his girlfriend's bedroom door and waited until he heard a sleepy moan and a call for him to come in before pushing open the door and walking softly to Jessica's bed.

"Jess, you need to get up, Professor Dumbledore needs to see us right away." Harry said softly smiling at her in sympathy as she groaned tiredly and threw the covers over her head trying to block Harry out. Smoothly tugging them down he ignored her glare and continued, "He wouldn't have made me fetch you unless it was important."

"Alright, alright," she yawned, "I'll be out in a minute."

A few minutes after Harry left the room Jessica came out dressed and looking exhausted.

"This had better be important or Dumbledore's gonna get a taste of my grumpy wrath." Jessica whined slightly as she sneered at a chuckling Harry.

Rolling his eyes with a grin the boy shimmered back to the castle knowing Jessica would follow.

* * *

"Come in," Albus Dumbledore called solemnly watching silently as Harry opened the door and followed a worn out Jessica into the office. Waiting until they had taken their seats Dumbledore couldn't help but notice that Harry looked tired as well although he hid it better.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Harry questioned shifting slightly in his seat as he got comfortable.

"Something terrible has happened," Dumbledore said not bothering to mince his words, he had learned long ago that Harry preferred candor and he also knew that the two Mystic Knights expected to be treated as adults even though they were only sixteen year olds.

"What is it?" Jessica asked suddenly more awake as she stared at the Headmaster in alarm rarely having seen him so grave.

The old man sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his crooked nose, "Minister Fudge didn't come into work this morning, when the Aurors went to check on him they found that both he and his wife had been murdered the night before."

Harry gaped at the man before him, scarcely being able to comprehend what he was hearing. Cornelius Fudge dead? The idea seemed so farfetched to Harry he almost refused to believe it. After all the annoying man had become a constant in Harry's life, much to Harry's displeasure. The past few months, ever since he and Jessica had come out as Mystic Knights, he had been begging Harry to put in a good word for him with the press. Harry had, of course, refused believing that anyone could be a better Minister of Magic then him, but still the man had persisted. Now Dumbledore was telling him that the resilient man was dead, impossible, right?

"How? Who?" Jessica inquired when Harry hadn't said anything after a few minutes; she figured he was still in shock.

"It was quite unusual actually, both died from an arrow through the chest," Dumbledore explained, "we're not sure who did it, though it could have been a many number of people. Cornelius Fudge had many enemies."

"Yeah," Harry agreed his shock worn off, "but how many would use arrow's?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I suspect the Ministry is hiding something from us, a key clue into who killed Cornelius and Elizabeth, but for whatever reason, they would not tell me."

"You think they know who did it, but aren't releasing the information to anybody?" Harry said, "Why would they do that?"

"Maybe to avoid spreading panic," Jessica suggested thinking carefully, "maybe they don't want word to get out about it because the killers had left some kind of message saying they were going to kill more people."

Dumbledore's eyes shone proudly at Jessica's astute observation, whether she had thought of it herself or read his mind he couldn't tell, but he knew it was probably the former. Both she and Harry were much smarter than many people gave them credit for.

"Precisely," Dumbledore informed them, "which is why I think it imperative for you two to go down to the Ministry of Magic and try and get information from them."

Harry exchanged a look with his partner before turning to Dumbledore and nodding determinedly, "you can count on us sir."

Dumbledore smiled for the first time since the friends' had entered his office, "I knew I could, Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC'S

Chapter 4:

"Can I help you," the bored receptionist asked not bothering to look up from his magazine at the two visitors standing in front of his desk. Ever since you-know-who's defeat the Ministry wasn't very exciting, except for a brief time that morning when Aurors were running around in an uproar over something, he still hadn't gotten around to finding out what had them so upset. Needless to say his days at the office were usually boring so he wasn't worried about upset visitors complaining to his boss about his inattentive behavior, he was hoping to get fired anyways.

"Yes, we need to talk to the Head Auror; can you tell us where to find him?" Harry questioned not bothered by the man's attitude, he preferred it actually. He hated when he met new people and all they could do was stare at him or mumble incoherent phrases.

"Sixth floor, end of the hall, door on your right, you can't miss it." The man recited flipping to the next page in his magazine.

Harry noticed the magazine was called the Quibbler, he had never heard of it and wondered if it was as good as the man obviously seemed to think.

Thanking him Harry and Jessica walked swiftly down the hall and to the elevator; pushing the call button they waited patiently side by side.

Since the attack on the Ministry last Christmas Harry was surprised they had managed to completely fix the whole place up again so quickly but he supposed he shouldn't be, after all magic was a wonderful thing. It looked as good as new, as if nothing had ever happened to it. The elevator, he realized, was a new edition to the Ministry, apparently they had added it as a different means of travel between floors for those who didn't like the Floo Network, such as muggle borns. As he surveyed his surroundings he heard the tell tale ding of the elevator arriving and turned back to it.

When the elevator doors opened for them they entered and Jessica quickly pushed the sixth floor button before leaning on the back wall whilst Harry stayed near the front.

"Think they'll tell us anything?" Jessica questioned softly.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I suppose if they don't you can just use your 'mojo' on them."

"I don't know if I'll be able to control it like that…but I'll try." Jessica teased sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

Harry laughed and soon found himself sticking out his own tongue and then she retaliated. They were so focused on their little 'war' they didn't notice that the elevator had stopped on the second floor to let in another passenger.

"Harry? Jessica? What on earth are you doing?" Mr. Weasley questioned staring astounded at the Gryffindor's.

Blushing Harry smiled sheepishly, "Nothing much, Mr. Weasley just passing the time I suppose."

Jessica grinned and shrugged, "Where are you off to, Mr. Weasley?"

Still looking at the pair peculiarly the man took a moment to answer, "I have a meeting on the seventh floor. What about you two?"

"Dumbledore sent us to find out what we could about Fudge's death," Harry answered as the blush faded from his face being replaced with a serious expression. "Apparently they're trying to keep it quite from everyone, including Dumbledore."

Mr. Weasley nodded grimly, "I've heard the same thing," he stated, "you'll be lucky to even get up on the sixth floor. They're keeping it in lockdown and only people with special passes can get past the Auror they have standing guard."

Harry frowned in thought but before he could respond the elevator jerked to a stop, they had reached the sixth floor.

As the doors slid open Harry and Jessica moved to step out but their progress was hindered as an extremely surly man suddenly stepped in front of them trapping them in the elevator doorway.

"What do you want?" he snapped sounding frazzled.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the rude man and looked past him briefly watching as Aurors darted up and down the hall and in and out of rooms. Judging by the paling and wince of pain that flashed across his partners face he was sure that the Aurors had many things whizzing through their minds at the moment and the last thing Harry wanted to do was cause the dark wizard fighters any more stress.

"We need to speak to the Head Auror," Harry stated finally turning back to the guard as he stared the man down.

"Well you can't kid," he snapped, obviously not noticing the tell tale scar on the boys forehead, "as you can see we're a little busy at the moment, so get outta here." Pushing the duo back into the elevator he ignored their protests as the doors closed.

"What a jerk," Jessica hissed rubbing her temples as she grimaced in pain.

"Did you get anything from them," Harry questioned quietly, ignoring Mr. Weasley's confused look.

She shook her head, "there were too many thoughts flying around all I got was a loud jumbled mess of things that didn't make sense."

Harry sighed; they would have to go back then.

"What are you to talking about?" Mr. Weasley questioned as the doors opened once again to a busy hallway this time on the seventh floor. Noticing the pain in the girl's eyes increase he frowned worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"She can hear other peoples thoughts and isn't able to control the ability yet. It can be quite painful," Harry explained quickly realizing the red headed man's children must have never told him about Jessica's new power.

"Oh," was all he said. "Well good luck trying to get onto the sixth floor," he patted Jessica's shoulder awkwardly, "and feel better, alright?"

Then he was gone and Harry and Jessica were alone in the elevator again.

"Let's just shimmer somewhere in the hall," Harry suggested not wanting to deal with the impolite guard again. When Jessica nodded in agreement he waited until she had braced herself before shimmering away, his partner quickly following.

* * *

The Head Auror was angry. No he was livid. Never before had something like this happened whilst he had been in charge.

He had posted two veteran Aurors at the Fudge house because of recent threats to the Minister and neither had heard or seen a thing while the man and his wife were killed. Because of this his whole squad was under investigation by the Wizengamot, so they had to deal with that and Fudge's murder. And by what he saw at Cornelius and Elizabeth's house, his stress meter was only going to rise.

Slamming his quill down on his desk he sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, his mind going back to Fudge and his wife's body as they lay on the kitchen floor pools of blood surrounding them and long black arrows protruding from their chests. It wasn't so much the way they died that bothered him, although gruesome and startling he had seen much worse, but it was the message left behind, billowing from the arrow in Fudge's chest that disturbed him.

A sharp knock at his door caused the weary man to look up and snarl a quick 'come in' to whoever was unlucky enough to seek his attention and have to put up with his anger.

A teenage boy with spiked hair and a lightning bolt scar quietly opened the door and shut it behind his black and pink haired friend after they had entered.

Walking slowly toward the man's desk Harry extended his hand, "Good day, you are Head Auror Justin Brackles are you not?" he asked cordially shaking the man's hand firmly.

The tall, thin man could only nod, he was surprised to see the Mystic Knights in his office and after the day he had had he decided not saying anything was better than blurting out whatever stupid thing his tired brain might come up with.

Harry smiled and gestured towards the chairs in front of Brackles desk, "May we speak to you for a couple of minutes?"

Gathering his wits and replacing his shock with his normal cool demeanor he nodded strongly before leaning back in his chair.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" he questioned his eyes staring calmly into Harry's before they flickered to look at Jessica.

"We heard about Minister Fudge's death," Harry stated bluntly, not wanting to be at the Ministry too long knowing Jessica was uncomfortable. "We'd like to know what happened, if you don't mind."

Blinking Brackles replied steadily, "I do mind, actually, that's an ongoing investigation…"

Harry interrupted "And we're here to help in any way we can."

Frowning slightly Brackles stared at the teenagers before him. He had heard all about their abilities yet he didn't see how two school children could be any help to him now as they knew nothing about investigative work. He did not need these two running around and being bothersome whilst he and his men tried to find the killers.

"My men," he began scornfully, "are the best in all of England. I'm sure we can handle it fine on our own, but thank you for the offer."

"Your men," Harry snapped, irritated at being brushed off so easily if only for the fact that Brackles obviously doubted their capability to be anything more than a hindrance, "didn't even notice that Minister Fudge and his wife were being murdered right under their noses."

Anger swelled inside Brackles body as he glared at the boy in front of him.

"The Wizengamot are investigating aren't they," Jessica questioned looking slightly paler then usual as she tried to tone down the jumble of words in her mind that she was hearing from everyone on the sixth floor. She had managed to catch a few details from the man in front of them and decided to use it to their advantage, "Everyone knows there was no love lost between you two, the Wizengamot are looking into you specifically wondering if you had just let Fudge be killed to rid yourself of him."

"That's ridiculous I would do no such thing, I may not have liked the man, and I certainly didn't think he deserved the title of Minster, but I would never have allowed…"

"Maybe not," Harry interrupted picking up on Jessica's train of thought and inwardly smiling about her devious nature, "but that's what the Wizengamot thinks isn't it? Along with the rest of the Ministry, I mean word has it you two fought yesterday just hours before he was killed, and we have heard about your quick temper…" Harry had learned that fact from Jessica as they had made their way to the Aurors office; apparently a young new recruit was having some doubts about his boss's innocence.

Brackles sneered at Harry and Jessica in turn, wondering how they had gotten that information, but before he could respond Jessica spoke again.

"How would it look if you refused the aid of two Mystic Knights? Awfully suspicious don't you think Harry?"

"Oh definitely," he answered promptly enjoying himself as the pompous man in front of him only scowled more deeply at the two of them. "Might seem like he has something to hide, I'd say."

Jessica nodded grimly concealing a smirk as she rose, "Oh well, I suppose if that's the way you want it…"

"Wait!" Brackles snapped sighing deeply knowing they were right, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you everything I know. I can't believe your blackmailing me,"

Harry grinned and leaned forward to better hear what the man had to say, "Anything to get the job done," he quipped.

* * *

"So when the Aurors arrived they found Fudge and his wife dead in the kitchen. As you told us earlier they had been killed by arrows in their chests but what you didn't know is that the arrow piercing Fudge actually had a message made of smoke billowing out of the end. But the message doesn't make sense to me and Jessica."

Dumbledore stared at Harry hard and leaned forward steepling his fingers, "What did it say?"

Jessica decided to answer the Headmaster, "It said '**The black mantle has risen at last; beware for your time draws near**' Does that mean anything to you Professor?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in concentration as he thought deeply for a few moments, "No, I've never heard of The Black Mantle, did Brackles say anything about them?"

Harry shook his head with a sigh, disappointed Dumbledore didn't know anything about them either, "No, at least not that he told us, but he seemed genuinely confused about it as well."

"Whoever they are," Jessica continued, "they're obviously bad news. And I don't think they would have announced themselves like that unless they intended to cause more trouble."

"Which is why Brackles and his team aren't mentioning the message to the general public, or anyone outside their department for that matter; he doesn't want to frighten people until he knows who this group is after." Dumbledore murmured more to himself then Harry and Jessica. "How did you get him to tell you anything? He wouldn't even tell me…"

Harry grinned wolfishly as Jessica smirked but neither answered their Headmaster.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore began his eyes twinkling with mirth, "it is better if I do not know?"

Harry nodded his grin still firmly in place. It wasn't long before the three began laughing.

* * *

Harry stuffed another forkful of Sheppard's pie into his mouth and rolled his eyes good naturedly at Jessica as he half listened to Ron and Hermione arguing again.

Jessica grinned back and sipped her pumpkin juice. Trying to ignore the bickering duo she turned to Draco, who was now somewhat of a permanent fixture at the Gryffindor table, and struck up a conversation with the Slytherin about professional Quidditch teams.

It was Wednesday afternoon, four days after Harry and Jessica's trip to the Ministry after learning about Cornelius Fudge's death, and Harry was frustrated. He and Jessica had heard nothing more from Head Auror Brackles even though the man had promised, under duress of course, that he would keep the pair in the loop and let them know when anything new came up.

Jessica figured that maybe they hadn't actually found anything yet, but Harry was worried that Brackles had just decided not to keep his word and now the Gryffindor was contemplating another trip to the Ministry.

Chewing his peas Harry didn't get very far in his thoughts about when he should visit Brackles again when the Great Hall doors suddenly burst open. Whipping around Harry was slightly startled to see two Aurors standing in the doorway.

One was a tough looking man with wiry hair and a frown creasing his face, Harry had a feeling that this man rarely smiled. The other Auror was a tall, bald, black man, with a single gold hoop earring.

Harry's eyebrow twitched as the two men walked quickly up to him and Jessica.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Lock, if you would be so kind as to follow me," the man with the earring said his deep, slow voice held no malice or duress as he nodded slightly towards the Great Hall doors.

Still confused Harry obediently stood up and cast a quick glance at Dumbledore, who nodded slightly, before following the men silently out of the Great Hall.

"What's this about?" Jessica questioned when the doors had closed behind them and the two men began leading the Gryffindor's out of the castle and towards the gates leading to Hogsmeade.

"Brackles sent us," the tough looking man snapped sending a glare back at the two teens. "Now stop asking questions."

"Now Dawlish there's no need to be rude," the other Auror said calmly.

"You can't possibly be ok with Brackles bringing children," Dawlish spat whilst Harry and Jessica bristled slightly behind the two men, "into our investigation, Shacklebolt."

Shacklebolt cast a cursory glance back at the two teens before replying calmly, "I'm sure Brackles has his reasons for bringing them onboard and we need all the help we can get on this. Besides they might be of more use then you think."

Dawlish sneered but said nothing as he cast one more glare at the duo before ignoring them completely.

"So Brackles sent you to get us?" Harry questioned when the men finally stopped their trek off the school grounds and past the anti-Apparation wards preventing the Aurors from apparating off the school grounds.

"Yes," Shacklebolt said kindly as he turned towards Harry and Jessica, "there has been another death and Brackles sent Dawlish and I to fetch you two and bring you to the crime scene."

Harry was surprised to say the least that Brackles had actually managed to keep his word about including them in the investigation but he didn't show it, his face remained blank as he nodded seriously at the two men.

"Let's get going then," Jessica said her face as impassive as Harry's as she stared at the Aurors.

Shacklebolt nodded a slight smile creasing his lips.

* * *

Harry looked at the scene before him in horror. Tuning away slightly he looked at Jessica who looked just as disgusted as he did as she took in the scene before her.

"Who's the victim?" Harry managed to ask swallowing the bile rising in his throat, never before had he seen something so…revolting.

"Tiberius Ogden," Brackles said stiffly looking a little pasty himself.

Jessica frowned in thought, "I feel like I should know that name…"

"He's a member of the Wizengamot," Harry reminded her before turning to Brackles, "Was it The Black Mantle again?" seeing the Head Aurors curt nod Harry swore under his breath and turned back to the scene.

In the middle of the entrance hall Harry, Jessica and Brackles stood in, lay an eviscerated body.

Tiberius Ogden had been brutally disemboweled; most of his insides lay all over the floor around him in a large pool of blood. His heart, however, was not with the other organs littering the ground.

Harry's face turned a light shade of green as he looked across the entrance hall to the far wall. In the middle of the wall was Ogden's heart speared on an arrow.

Harry guessed that when Ogden had been hit with the arrow in the chest it had gone right through, taking his heart with it, and had only stopped when it had hit the wall. When Ogden had died, which had probably been instantly, his attacker had taken the time to meticulously extract his organs and arrange them as he, or she, saw fit on the floor.

Harry and Jessica had seen some terrible things over the last few months but this had to be by far the worse in terms of blood spillage. The floor and walls in the entrance hall were covered in blood and the whole scene was reminiscent of a slaughter house.

When the wizarding world had finally found out how Fudge and his wife had died, probably from a leak within the Aurors, the people had been shocked but had believed Brackles story that it had been an isolated incident and they had nothing to fear. Harry didn't think it right to lie to the masses but kept quiet not wanting to antagonize the already stressed man or cause more unrest among the public.

Harry was under no illusion that once they found out it hadn't been an isolated incident the people would demand to know what was going on and if they had a right to be concerned for their own lives. If Brackles refused to comment then Harry thought they might have a riot on their hands.

It was Harry and Jessica's belief that the wizarding world should be told everything the Aurors knew so they might be able to properly defend themselves if the time should come. They had expressed this thought to Brackles their first meeting with him but it had been dismissed immediately, much to their annoyance.

"Besides the presence of an arrow much like the one found in Fudge," Jessica began a slight frown creasing her forehead, "how are you so sure it was this group the Black Mantle?"

Brackles seemed to consider the question for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not he wished to answer, before sighing quietly.

"There was a message written on the wall next to Ogden's heart in his blood," he answered shifting slightly.

When no more information was forthcoming Harry raised an eyebrow and tilted his head expectantly, "what did it say?"

Brackles sighed and a worried frown creased his forehead, "It said, **'this is just the beginning, all will fall to The Black Mantle'**".

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I did LOL

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Chapter: 5

"Hmmm," Albus Dumbledore said thoughtfully as he steeples his fingers and ponders Harry's latest revelation. "I knew Ogden, he was a dear friend at one point in my life, but alas, like many friends do, we grew apart and haven't talked in many years, outside of our work in the Wizengamot that is." A flash of regret passed over the old man's face before it was hidden behind his usual blank expression.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said with a quiet sigh, "I didn't know you had known him though I should have guessed considering you're the head of the Wizengamot."

"Not to worry, Harry. Does Brackles think it's the same group?" the Headmaster questioned gently.

Harry nodded not looking very happy about it, "yes, another message was left at the scene claiming that, and I quote 'all will fall to the Black Mantle'. I'm not usually one to jump to conclusions," he ignored Jessica's disbelieving snort and Dumbledore's amused smile, "but I do think these guys are quite serious. I think they're going to follow through with their threat."

The room went quiet. Harry, Jessica and Dumbledore were each lost in their own thoughts as they sat together in the Headmasters office Thursday morning, the day after Harry and Jessica had been taken to Ogden's home.

By the time Harry and Jessica had arrived back at the castle it was very late so the duo had decided to wait until morning before briefing the Headmaster on Ogden's death.

After a few minutes of silence Dumbledore caught Harry's eyes and questioned him quietly, "What does Brackles think they are after?"

Although the question had been directed at Harry it was Jessica who answered, "He honestly has no idea. There haven't been any demands of any kind at either attack, just mention of more deaths to come."

"Jessica and I think it's some kind of personal vendetta on the killers' part." Harry added when it became apparent his partner wasn't going to.

Dumbledore nodded as he thought that over, it made sense to him, and honestly he had thought the same thing. The murderers were killing because they could, not because they wanted anything, and that made them the most dangerous kind, who would not stop until somebody made them.

"Do you think they were after Cornelius and Tiberius personally?" he asked a slight frown marring his features and the ever present twinkle void from his eyes.

Harry and Jessica shared a brief look, after Ogden's house last night they had gone back to the Ministry with Brackles and his team and discussed for hours the likely motive behind the attacks. Their group meeting was the reason they had not gotten back to the castle until well after three in the morning.

"We don't think so," Harry began slowly as if not sure how to word his response. "We went back to the Ministry last night and Brackles pulled all the files he had on all the victims and sent a couple of his men out to talk to their friends, we got nothing. According to our studies and interrogations, although Fudge and Ogden weren't the most liked people in Britain we saw nothing to suggest anyone held this kind of grudge against them either. And we found no abnormal connection between the Fudge's and Ogden, Cornelius and Elizabeth only knew Ogden from a brief meeting at a Christmas party a couple of years ago."

Jessica nodded in agreement and took over from Harry, "We think that this group the Black Mantle just went after them to invoke fear in the public. After all Ogden and Fudge were both widely known people not to mention well protected. Fudge had gotten extra wards and Auror's around his house after recent threats because of the scandals, not to mention his place as Minister of Magic. And Ogden's house is practically a fortress, he was incredibly talented at wards and the ones around his house show that."

"The Black Mantle may be trying to send out a message to everyone that no one is safe." Harry said with a tired sigh, "After all if they could get to Fudge and Ogden…"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly and took a minute to think that through, before adding his own thought. "So then, by your reasoning, the Black Mantle is probably going to keep going after key people in the Ministry, the ones that have the most protection."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Maybe; we're just guessing here. They could have a completely different reason for choosing Fudge and Ogden, but that's what we put together last night and it seemed logical to us."

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled kindly, "without more information I dare say that's the best motive we can come up with. Now then, I understand it's been a long night for you two so I'm excusing you from classes, I hope you'll get some sleep."

Smiling thankfully at the man Harry and Jessica took the dismissal for what it was and stood from their chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk and towards his office door. As they were about to step out Dumbledore suddenly called out to them.

Turning with his eyebrow raised in question, Harry smiled when all his headmaster said was "Excellent work."

* * *

The next few weeks passed without much incident and before they knew it Halloween was almost upon them and with it their first trip to Hogsmeade.

Although Harry should have been excited to go to the wizarding village with his friends he just wasn't able to put off the sense of foreboding that churned his stomach.

The group calling themselves the Black Mantle had yet to launch another attack against anyone and it was making the Mystic Knight uneasy, not to mention Brackles who was beginning to look like he was coming apart at the seams. He and his team spent day and night trying to pinpoint who might be the next target and when it would occur.

"I thought we agreed no dark and depressing thoughts today, Harry." Jessica said from beside him as she studied his anxious face at the breakfast table the day of the Hogsmeade trip.

Harry chuckled, although it sounded forced even to his own ears, "I can't help it. I just have this…feeling in the pit of my stomach that something… I don't know."

Jessica didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking about, "You're still worried about the Black Mantle." Her voice was soft to make sure no one overheard them, "Look, I know its unsettling but making yourself sick with worry over it isn't going to help. I want to get these jerks as much as you do, but until we have more information to go on, or even a clue as to what or who we're up against, there's not much we can do."

Harry sighed and savagely speared a sausage with his fork before pushing it around his plate, he knew she was right but that didn't make it any easier to for him to except. He was a man of action after all, and all this sitting around waiting for the other shoe to drop made him feel useless.

"Harry?" he heard his girlfriends voice question gently as she touched his arm.

Harry turned to look into her worried metallic blue eyes and smiled his first genuine smile in weeks, "Thanks, Jess. I know your right and although I don't like not being able to help in any way I suppose I'll just have to let it go."

"No," she said with a soft smile, "not let it go just set it aside until you have someone to take all your frustration out on, like the bad guys for instance and not your friends."

Her last statement had been pointed and Harry winced because he knew she was right. He had been short and snappish with his friends since the beginning of the month even with Jessica at times. Although none of his friends seemed to hold it against him, knowing he was stressed, he knew he should probably apologize profusely at some point in the near future.

Hermione, who had heard the last part of the conversation, suddenly spoke up, "You really should eat something Harry, you can't go wandering around Hogsmeade on an empty stomach, you'll be famished."

Shaking his head slightly in amusement, 'same ole Hermione' he thought, Harry glanced up at his bushy haired friend and smiled warmly before turning to his breakfast and tucking in. Although he wasn't particularly hungry, he ate anyway, if only to appease his friends.

* * *

Harry grinned to himself as he half listened to Hermione and Ron bickering across the table from him in the Three Broomsticks that afternoon. After Jessica's talk with him that morning he had actually lightened up and was enjoying his day in Hogsmeade. He, Hermione, Jessica, Ron and Draco had spent the morning wandering in and out of the different shops and picking up supplies they needed before heading to the pub for lunch.

"Oh, honestly Ronald," Hermione snapped peevishly as she glared at the red head, "that essay was assigned two weeks ago you should have been finished already."

"I've been busy," he protested indignantly, "besides it's not like I'm asking you to write it for me I just want to borrow your bloody notes!"

Before Hermione could lecture Ron about his use of language Draco cut in looking slightly amused, "I suggest lowering your voices," he drawled with his famous smirk, "You're attracting quite a bit of attention."

Hermione flushed and Ron's ears turned scarlet as they noticed that the entire pub had gone silent during their tirade. The patrons laughed as they noticed the Gryffindor's embarrassment before turning back to their own conversations.

Harry shared a look with Jessica and Draco before they too snickered at their friends' embarrassment.

"Oh shut it you lot," Ron muttered to his friends taking a drink of his butterbeer, his ears still slightly red.

"I don't know why you two argue so much," Jessica said with a mischievous grin that clearly said she knew exactly why they were always at each other's throats, "but perhaps the middle of a pub is not the best place to do it, hmm?"

Harry chuckled again as Hermione and Ron smiled sheepishly; he too knew why they were always arguing. Well he was pretty sure he did, he suspected it was because they both liked each other but neither would admit it creating a tension between them that caused them to lash out irrationally.

When he had mentioned this to Jessica during the summer she had laughed and agreed; she told Harry she was impressed with his insight even if it did remind her of Dr. Phil. Harry had no idea who Dr. Phil was but was secretly proud of himself anyway.

"Well shall we continue on, then?" Harry questioned already standing from his chair and waiting for the others to do the same. When they had, Harry took Jessica's hand in his and silently led the group out of the pub and back onto the street. Although it wasn't as quite cold that day as it had been all month, the high winds that whipped freshly fallen snow around the friends were enough to make Harry shiver slightly.

"It's bloody cold out here," Ron grumbled as he pulled his cloak tighter around himself in an effort to shield himself from the chilling winds.

The others all murmured agreements, even Hermione, who chose not to berate Ron on his language use, agreed with his assessment of the weather.

"It _has_ been awfully cold this month," a new voice added from behind the group causing the friends to stop and turn.

"Too right about that Neville," Harry said kindly, "Where's Hannah, I thought you two were going to spend the day together? Hasn't run off with another bloke has she?"

The Gryffindor smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly; it was a well known fact that he and Hannah Abbott had begun dating at the beginning of the year. He didn't mind the teasing from his dorm mates and had gotten used to it, almost to the point of enjoying it because It made him feel like part of their tight knit group, but it still made him blush every once in a while.

Jessica nudged Harry in the ribs casting him a mock glare before turning back to her embarrassed friend, "Don't listen to him Neville, he's just jealous," leaning toward the boy she added in a whisper, "he's been after Hannah for years you see, but alas you stole her away and he had to settle for me." She pouted slightly as if hurt by her own admission.

Neville, deciding to play along, nodded solemnly at Harry, who in turn was glaring slightly at Jessica for her teasing, "Sorry about that mate, if you had just told me I might have stepped aside," he paused looking thoughtful for a moment, "of course it does feel rather good to finally beat you at something."

Harry huffed as the group burst into giggles, he felt his cheeks begin to heat up and cast weak glares at his friends as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't really angry; turnabout was fair play after all.

"Oh come on Harry," Jessica soothed taking his hand again and kissing his cheek, "we're just teasing."

Sighing and shaking his head, "you're all a bunch of prats," he declared before a grin crossed his lips and the group chuckled again.

"So where is Hannah?" Harry asked Neville again when the group had calmed down.

"She's just getting fitted for some new robes. I had planned on staying inside the shop when I saw you lot and decided to pop out for a quick hello. Besides the other sales lady kept trying to measure me for new robes even after I told her I wasn't interested, thought it might be nice to escape her clutches as well for a bit." He paused as the group chuckled again before tilting his head and asking, "What are you guys up to? Shopping for school supplies?"

It was Draco who answered the Gryffindor, "We replenished our supplies before lunch," he drawled, "I think the plan was to just browse the shops for the afternoon."

"Oh," Neville said slightly meekly, although Draco hadn't picked on him all year Neville was still nervous around the Slytherin, after so many years of oppression who could blame him really.

"I'm afraid your plans will have to wait Mr. Potter," a new voice, again, sounded from behind the group causing them to turn.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Harry said grimly with a slight nod at Dawlish, "I'd say it's pleasant to see you both but under the circumstances for which you are probably here …"

Shacklebolt chuckled deeply and grasped Harry's hand in a firm shake, then Jessica's, "Too true, I'm afraid; this is not a social call. Do you two have time to join us for awhile?"

"Of course," Jessica answered for the two of them, turning to hand Hermione her shopping bag and asking if she could take them back to the dorm with her.

Hermione nodded although she looked disappointed that they were once again being called away, she refrained from saying anything though, not wanting to cause a row in the middle of Hogsmeade. Ron, however, had no such qualms.

"Oy, we were supposed to spend the day together!" the red head snapped his temper flaring, "we've barely seen you these last few weeks, cause your always buggering off with this lot!"

Harry sighed, he knew this would happen eventually and couldn't really blame Ron for being so angry, after all Harry and Jessica had yet to tell their friends anything about the Black Mantle; all they knew was that Harry and Jessica had put in long hours at the Auror Headquarters trying to catch Minister Fudge's murderer. Brackles had told the duo any more information was strictly confidential.

Glancing at his friends faces Harry knew they all felt the same way as Ron but were less inclined to say anything, Harry vowed to himself right then to ask, no, to tell Brackles he was going to inform his friends of what was really going on, after all they had always been a help in the past.

"Look I'm sorry I know we haven't been around much," Harry started, "but…look we'll talk later ok?" he said with a sigh as he saw Shacklebolt shift slightly in impatience out of the corner of his eye.

Ron huffed before turning around and stalking down the street towards the Three broomsticks pub an apologetic Hermione following in his wake.

When Draco noticed Shacklebolt looking at him pointedly he cleared his throat and grabbed Neville's arm dragging him back into the robe shop where Hannah was, muttering something about needing new robes.

"What's this about?" Harry questioned frowning, he wasn't angry at the Auror's; he was just upset about the way Ron had reacted.

"Madame Amelia Bones," Shacklebolt said curtly.

"You think she's the one the Black Mantle is going to go after next," Jessica stated having latched on the man's train of thought, over the last few weeks she had learned to better control her mind reading abilities. If she kept her mind alert she could now focus on a single persons thoughts and significantly dim all others, it had helped greatly in the last two weeks or so. She could even get a good night's sleep at Hogwarts if she just dimmed the thoughts down to whispers she could barely make out. She was glad she had finally been able to achieve that as it made everyday life so much simpler; especially on days like today where excited Hogwarts students were milling about everywhere with a million thoughts of what they wanted to do on their day in Hogsmeade running through their minds.

Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow at her astute statement but decided not to ask how she knew that, after all he had noticed she seemed to be one step ahead of him and Dawlish at times seemingly knowing exactly what their boss was thinking before he even mentioned it to anybody. The one time he had asked she had shrugged it off saying it was a lucky guess; he might have believed that if it hadn't of happened a couple more times since then. But if she wanted to keep it a secret he would refrain from asking again, after all she was entitled to her privacy.

"That's right," Dawlish snapped glancing around in annoyance at the many students that were shuffling past them and occasionally bumping into him, 'little prats are doing it purposely,' the paranoid man thought sneering so fiercely at a third year boy, who had accidentally bumped into him a moment later, he was pleased to see the boy pale and stutter out apologies before dashing away.

Jessica rolled her eyes slightly at the grumpy man and his thoughts, "are we going to the Ministry then?" she asked Shacklebolt stiffly.

"No, I have a portkey with me; it will take us right to her house." He replied his deep voice infused with a tinge of amusement as he glanced at his partner who was still glaring at the students who passed by.

"Why do you suspect Madame Bones is their next target?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well as you probably know she's one of the candidates to take over as Minister of Magic, so we added several wards to her house and posted about six Auror's there to remain at the house until next shift came to take over for them…" Shacklebolt said shifting slightly uncomfortably a strange lilt to his normally calm voice.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Auror, he had a feeling there was more to it than just that, "and do all the others candidates have such precautions set up for them, or is it just her?"

"It's just her," Shacklebolt answered honestly.

"Why?" Harry questioned exchanging an anxious look with Jessica. Something about this situation felt off to him and by the look on his partners face he was sure he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"We should discuss this elsewhere." Dawlish snapped sneering at the teenagers in front of him choosing to ignore the students milling around him for the moment.

Harry arched an eyebrow and shared a look with Jessica before nodding his agreement.

Grimacing, he cautiously touched a finger to the old boot Shacklebolt had held out to them and watched as Jessica and Dawlish did the same. Closing his eyes as the dark man intoned the password; Harry tried to brace himself for the landing as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel jerking him off his feet.

* * *

Well another chapter posted. Feel free to review


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this is really short but since I seem to be writing for myself it doesnt really matter LOL ;)

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing

Chapter: 6

Harry hated traveling by portkey, not to mention the floo as well. Not only did all the spinning make him nauseous but he was embarrassed to admit that he couldn't ever get the landing right and always ending up on his butt. If he had a choice he would always pick shimmering above any other kind of magical transportation.

Harry's eyes opened when he hit the ground with a pained grunt, as he had suspected Jessica, Dawlish and Shacklebolt had all landed on their feet and were smirking down at him. Blushing slightly Harry accepted his girlfriends hand and allowed her to haul him up.

Casting the snickering group a glare Harry dusted off his dark jeans and tried to take in his surroundings.

They were in front of a house Harry had never seen before. It was a two storey and appeared to be in a nice neighborhood. Three sides of the house were surrounded by thick woods, so the only clear way to access it was from the front. Harry couldn't help but think it was the perfect place for an ambush with plenty of hiding spaces.

Harry wasn't sure where they were exactly but he was sure that they weren't in London.

"Where are we?" he questioned looking curiously up and down the quiet street, it seemed rather peaceful and he couldn't help but like it. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and chuckled when he turned and saw a boy and his father walking their dog at the other end of the street; the rather rambunctious dog had just dragged the boy into a bush and then tackled him licking the boys face.

"A market town in Lancashire," Shacklebolt answered drawing the Gryffindor's attention back to him, "It's called Chorley."

"I don't think I've heard of it…" Jessica mused, sounding apologetic, as she narrowed her eyes in thought.

Shacklebolt chuckled lightly, "The town's wealth came primarily from the cotton industry. About thirty years ago, if not longer, the skyline was dominated by numerous factory chimneys, but most are now demolished. Some of the only things left from their industrial time are a few mill buildings and the streets of terraced houses for mill workers. Nothing too exciting I'm afraid but it's a nice place."

Harry nodded, "Why would she live this far out of London?"

"Its peaceful out here I guess, at least compared to London." Shacklebolt replied as he urged the small group towards the house.

"Are you going to tell us why Madame Bones has so many more precautions then the others?" Jessica questioned narrowing her eyes at the men as she tried to pick up on their thoughts.

Her eyes widened as she managed to catch a strain of thought that shot through Dawlish's head, "Your setting her up?!"

Harry started at the sudden exclamation from his partner before turning to a bemused Shacklebolt and indignant Dawlish. His eyes widened as he saw the truth in their gazes.

"How could you possibly know that?" Shacklebolt asked clearly taken aback.

"So it's true then?" Harry challenged crossing his arms over his chest in a no nonsense manner.

Shacklebolt sighed and cast a glance at Dawlish, "Yes it's true. Brackles made the decision last weekend and we've spent the better part of the week adding a multitude of protection to Madame Bones' house…"

"And by adding the protection and making a big show of acting like she's the most important candidate in the Ministerial election you're practically asking for the Black Mantle to attack her." Harry finished with a shake of his head.

Harry couldn't believe this, he knew Brackles was at the end of his rope but to actually set an innocent up in hopes someone would make an attempt on her life was something Harry had never considered the man would do. What if this group took the bait and Madame Bones was attacked and they were unable to save her? Madame Bones had a family that loved her including one of Harry's school mates Susan. Harry knew Susan would be devastated if anything happened to her beloved Aunt.

Of course there was always the chance that this scheme might actually work but Harry thought the chances of that were slim to none. So far these guys had proved themselves smart and resourceful and Harry doubted they could be easily fooled. If the Black Mantle did show up it was almost certain that they would already know the Ministry was lying in wait for them. But they'd come anyway to prove they were not afraid of them. 'Of course', Harry admitted to himself, 'we've given them no real reason to fear us as we've always been a step or two behind.'

"Does she know?" Harry questioned after he had shaken himself from his thoughts, before elaborating after seeing their confused looks, "that she's being used as bait."

Shacklebolt sighed and shook his head firmly, "No, Brackles didn't want her to know. All she thinks is that we suspect her to be in grave danger the less people that know this is a setup the better."

Harry sighed and shook his head not at all happy with this situation, and from the look on Jessica's face he was sure she didn't like it anymore then he did.

"He's that desperate is he," Jessica snapped, "putting a woman's life on the line and then not even telling her. She, of all people has the right to know!"

Shacklebolt glanced nervously behind him at the front door wondering if anyone had heard the irate girl's shout, "I know all right, but it's not my decision to make. I'm just following orders."

Jessica snorted not looking the least bit appeased by his answer and glared at the men, "And at what point do you decide when to question those orders? What line does he have to cross before you say something?"

Shacklebolt, and surprisingly Dawlish, remained silent. Apparently neither knew how to answer and Harry could tell that they were seriously considering her questions.

Suddenly the door opened behind Shacklebolt startling the group slightly, framed in the doorway was Head Auror Justin Brackles arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised he surveyed the group through narrowed eyes. While the two Hogwarts students looked annoyed his Aurors looked considerate.

"What are you lot doing standing out here?" He questioned gruffly.

Turning angry eyes to the head Auror, Harry reined in his temper before speaking in as calm a voice as he could manage, "We were just discussing your reasoning for suspecting Amelia Bones as being the next target for the Black Mantle."

Brackles paused apprehensively glancing around at the house behind him before stepping out and shutting the door, "I suppose we should talk about this…"

* * *

"It's been several weeks since our last attack," Bosco said as he and his comrades were once again at their table in their cold and grim room, "Why have we waited so long to take another life?"

Dwalif chuckled and shook his head, "We have made the first moves, thrown the gauntlet as the human's say, and the next step is theirs." A cold and malicious smile touched his lips as he surveyed his team, "I hope you enjoyed your days off, because as of this week that step has been taken."

Murmurs ran through the room, excited and curious the dark elves talked amongst themselves until Dahlia interrupted them.

"What do you mean, love?" she questioned, gently touching his arm in askance.

"The wizards have challenged us, my dear," he began smirking at the female elf that he had been coupled with for 200 years, "they decided to try and draw us out by offering bait." He waited until the murmurs died down again before continuing, "They seemed to have picked up on our pattern of going for the best protected wizards to prove our abilities. So they have picked one of the Ministry leader candidates and added wards and protective details to her home hoping it would draw us to that particular home."

Ragon and Flo exchanged a glance before the male twin asked, "Am I correct in assuming that we are going there then?"

Dwalif grinned maliciously, "of course, we wouldn't want to be rude and not show up, would we? Not after all the hard work they put into trying to lure us there."

Chuckles rose around the table and the dark elves got up and began to gather their weapons; tonight would be interesting.

* * *

There you go a short one to make sure I get everything I need in the next one,

Cheers!


End file.
